Perdida
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Hermione vive em uma metrópole,está habituada com a modernidade e as facilidades que isto lhe proporciona. Após comprar um novo aparelho celular,algo misterioso acontece e Hermione descobre que está perdida no século XIX,Com a ajuda de prestativo Rony,Hermione embarca numa procura as cegas e acaba encontrando algumas pistas que talvez possam leva-la de volta para casa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumo Completo:_ Adaptação do livro de Carina Rissi - Hermione vive em uma metrópole, está habituada com a modernidade e as facilidades que isto lhe proporciona. Ela é independente e tem pavor a menção da palavra casamento. Os únicos romances em sua vida são os que os livros lhe proporcionam. Mas tudo isso muda depois que ela se vê em uma complicada condição. Após comprar um novo aparelho celular, algo misterioso acontece e Hermione descobre que está perdida no século XIX, sem ter ideia de como ou se voltará. Ela é acolhida pela família Weasley, enquanto tenta desesperadamente encontrar um meio de voltar para casa. Com a ajuda de prestativo Rony, Hermione embarca numa procura as cegas e acaba encontrando algumas pistas que talvez possam leva-la de volta para casa. O que ela não sabia era que seu coração tinha outros planos..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Eu sabia que devia ter voltado para a cama assim que saí de casa e tentei pegar um táxi — era dia de rodízio. Eu devia ter voltado para baixo dos meus lençóis assim que aquela motorista idiota passou rente ao meio fio literalmente ensopou meus jeans dos joelhos para baixo.

Eu _devia_ ter voltado!

Mas, em vez disso, respirei fundo e insultei por uns dois minutos com todos os palavrões que conheço. Ignorei, claro, os pedestres que me atiraram olhares reprovadores.

Não ficou melhor quando cheguei — vinte minutos atrasada — no escritório e o imbecil, rechonchudo e desalmado do meu chefe me fuzilou com os olhos e depois disse com desdém:

— Além de chegar atrasada, você ainda aparece aqui usando essa roupa imunda? Você devia se vestir um pouco melhor, Hermione. Com o salário que eu te pago...

_Ah sim. _QUE SALÁRIO!

Eu mal conseguia pagar minhas contas em dia. Trabalhava naquela empresa desde o estágio na faculdade. Depois que me formei, acabei sendo efetivada e, como não apareceu coisa melhor, me acomodei um pouco. Além disso, eu tinha um plano: Carlos já estava esperando sua aposentadoria e eu tinha grandes chances de substituí-lo. Claro que, antes, teria que passar pela provação de suportá-lo até que isso acontecesse.

— Eu sei, Seu Carlos —comecei — Mas acontece que um motorista idiota passou...

— Ah! Chega de desculpas. Já estou farto delas. Acha mesmo que eu acredito em suas histórias? Não entendo por que ainda não te demiti! — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

_Porque eu sou a mais competente de todo este prédio, seu porco arrogante!_

— Me desculpe. Vou pra minha mesa agora mesmo para compensar o atraso, está bem? — e sem esperar por mais um de seus ataques, marchei em direção à minha mesa, espiando sua reação pelo canto dos olhos.

Carlos ficou parado me encarando por um momento, bufou e depois saiu resmungando.

Tentei dissolver a pilha de papéis acumulada em minha mesa o mais rápido que pude. Era uma pilha considerável, mas eu era realmente eficiente e terminaria tudo rapidamente.

No entanto, perto da hora do almoço, meu computador travou e depois apagou completamente. Tentei religá-lo, mas nada aconteceu. Estava morto!

Bati algumas vezes na máquina — tentando fazê-la voltar à vida através de tortura, mas nem uma luz acendeu.

— Preciso desses papéis na minha mesa até as cinco! —Carlos urrou da porta. Devia ter visto meu embate com a máquina.

— Eu sei! Mas não é culpa minha se o computador pifou. Como posso fazer todos os contratos sem computador?

Ele sorriu ironicamente e apoiou uma mão na porta.

— Como fazíamos antes de inventarem essas máquinas complicadas que sempre deixam a gente na mão.

Olhei para ele sem compreender. Do que diabos aquele homem estava falando?

Carlos notou minha expressão — cética, imaginei— e acrescentou: — É claro que você sabe que os computadores nem sempre estiveram aqui, não é? — ele disse lentamente, como se eu fosse débil mental.

Grrrr!

— Claro que eu sei!

_Eu preciso deste emprego! Não adianta nada pular no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo!_, repeti para mim mesma várias vezes. Contudo, não me convenci inteiramente.

— Então, mãos à obra, Hermione. Você tem até as cinco. A máquina de datilografia está no armário do almoxarifado. Ela não trava, não dá pau, o cartucho não acaba... Você vai gostar! É muito eficiente. Dá até saudades do tempo em que o escritório era preenchido pelo barulho dos botões. —um sorriso cínico apareceu em seus lábios. Um sorriso que dizia _você não vai conseguir!_

_Vamos ver careca!_ — e fui buscar a tal máquina. Era pesada e desajeitada para carregar. Coloquei-a sobre a mesa e observei.

Hummm... Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre ela.

_Mas cadê o botão para ligar?_

Experimentei uma tecla qualquer.

Tec. Tec, tec, tec, tec, tec, plim!

Plim? _Será que eu quebrei esse troço? Ai, meu Deus! Só me faltava essa!_

Madame Pince, que ria alto, provavelmente da minha cara de pânico, saiu de sua mesa — duas atrás da minha— e veio ao meu socorro. Ela era a funcionária mais antiga da empresa, certamente chegou a trabalhar com a coisa pré-histórica.

— Hermione, pare de olhar para a máquina com essa cara! — ela disse, empurrando os óculos marrons co o dedo indicador. — isso não é um objeto alienígena.

— Não. — Concordei. — Se fosse, eu provavelmente saberia como usar. O problema é que... — eu estava mesmo com medo daquela máquina barulhenta cheia de tecs e plins, mas precisava terminar meu trabalho — Bem... Eu já vi uma dessas uma vez no museu da tecnologia, mas...

— Você não sabe usá-la. — Ela concluiu, ainda rindo. Suas bochechas vermelhas.

As minhas também deviam estar vermelhas, mas de vergonha. Não existia programa algum de computador que eu não soubesse utilizar, sempre aprendia rapidamente assim que um novo aparecia. Mas aquela máquina robusta...

— Eu nem sei ligar essa coisa! — sussurrei. Algumas pessoas nos observavam com olhos curiosos.

Madame Pince explodiu outra gargalhada e quase todos no escritório voltaram sua atenção para onde eu estava. Devo ter ficado roxa berinjela!

— É bem simples, Hermione. Você coloca o papel aqui — pegou um papel em branco, enfiou numa fenda e depois girou um botão enorme na lateral da coisa. Rec, rec, rec, rec. — Depois prende isso — ela ergueu uma pequena e fina haste metálica, encaixou a folha e depois soltou a haste, prendendo o papel. — E pronto!

— Ah! Parece fácil!

Madame Pince não apareceu acreditar muito na minha convicção. Voltou para sua mesa sacudindo levemente a cabeça, erguendo os óculos grandes para poder enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos. Que bom que pelo menos _ela_ estava se divertindo!

Concentrei-me na máquina.

Experimentei digitar com certa cautela, e percebi que nada saía no papel.

— Precisa apertar com mais força. — Madame Pince gritou, ainda me observando. —Tem que fazer _tec_.

Tentei outra vez. Ah! Deu certo. As letras apareceram no papel.

Digitei — Datilografei — algumas linhas, meio desajeitada, e parei. Observando o teclado atentamente. Não. Não estava lá.

— Pince, onde fica o delete?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu ligeiramente a boca.

— Como? — Perguntou como se eu estivesse falado japonês.

— Não tem delete! Eu errei um número e não to encontrando a tecla delete em lugar algum!

O escritório todo explodiu em gargalhada estrondosa, me deixando com vontade de me enterrar debaixo da papelada que estava à minha frente.

Urgh!

Passei a tarde inteira tentando organizar a pilha de contratos, depois de receber uma rápida aula sobre como usar a máquina antiquada. Entretanto, o serviço não rendeu muito já que a máquina era muito lenta. Ou talvez fosse minha falta de habilidade com ela.

_Como as pessoas conseguiram viver sem computador por tanto tempo?_ — pensei. Levaria dias para eu conseguisse colocar em ordem os meus e-mails, minha conta no facebook e, provavelmente, não conseguiria ler todas as postagens no Twitter. Teria que fazer isso assim que chegasse em casa. Ficar sem internet era como se _eu_ deixasse de existir, não fizesse mais parte do mundo. Completamente isolada virtualmente!

Saí do escritório um pouco depois das seis com a cabeça estourando de tantos tecs e plins e recs—, Mas não sem antes ligar para o técnico e fazer com que me prometesse entregar meu computador no dia seguinte. Na primeira hora!

Peguei um táxi e, assim que entrei na avenida abarrotada de carros, ônibus e pedestres que insistiam em atravessar fora da faixa, me arrependi. Entretanto, não havia o menor perigo para os pedestres, pelo menos não aquela hora, com tudo absolutamente parado como estava. Provavelmente eu poderia chegar em casa mais depressa se tivesse ido a pé também.

Mal entrei em meu apartamento e me lembrei de que precisava encontrar uma boa faxineira. Com urgência! Nada estava onde deveria estar. Roupas jogadas por toda mobília, canecas e copos espalhados pela superfície de quase tudo, pilhas e pilhas de papéis amontoados desordenadamente em cima da mesa de jantar. O apartamento estava ficando pequeno pra tanta bagunça.

Joguei as chaves e a bolsa sobre a mesa entulhada e fui tomar banho. Deixei água quente escorrer por meu pescoço e minhas costas esperando relaxar. E relaxei um pouco, na verdade. Vesti meu pijama e me joguei no sofá, procurando algo para me distrair enquanto meu jantar girava dentro do micro ondas. Não encontrei nada na TV, então liguei meu MP3 e abri meu livro favorito. Meu livro "livro", com capa e folhas de papel e tudo mais. Não em meu_ e-reader_.Eu tinha vários livros eletrônicos, inclusive armazenados no celular, mas este livro em especial eu simplesmente não conseguia ler de outra forma que não fosse a tradicional. Ele tinha minhas páginas preferidas marcadas por orelhas e estava todo esfrangalhado por já tê-lo lido tantas vezes. Eu não sabia explicar por que gostava tanto daquele livro, mas era incrível poder me perder em séculos passados, costumes tão diferentes, roupas tão lindas, paisagens bucólicas e tranquilas, o amor sendo posto à prova pela ideia retrógrada de que pobres e ricos não se misturavam, o cavalheirismo, a delicadeza do primeiro amor... Glicose da boa!

Realmente não sabia explicar o motivo — já que eu não era uma romântica incorrigível —, mas eu adorava aquele livro. E ficava meio difícil me perder no século dezenove se estivesse lendo em um _e-reader_!

Senti as juntas de meus dedos doerem quando terminei meu jantar. Seria um alívio nunca mais precisar daquele trambolho centenário outra vez, pensei, enquanto jogava os pratos e talheres dentro da lava-louças.

Meu celular tocou.

— Você vai sair amanhã? Inquiriu a voz antes mesmo que eu conseguisse dizer alô.

— Oi para você também, Ana. Como foi o...

— Você vai, não é? — ela me interrompeu apressada. — Não vai me enrolar outra vez, Hermione. Você sempre acaba arranjando uma desculpa pra arranjando uma desculpa pra não sair de casa. Amanhã você vai sair! — a voz se tornou mais ameaçadora. — Nem que eu mesma tenha que te buscar a força! Ou posso pedir para o Ernie e seus amigos dele passaram aí pra...

— Calma, Ana. Tá certo. Não precisa ameaçar. — não queria nem imaginar Ernie e seus amigos trogloditas no meu apartamento minúsculo. Tremi só de pensar. — Tô mesmo precisando sair e beber alguma coisa. Essa semana foi um inferno!

Ela respirou fundo do outro lado da linha. Quase conseguia ver o bico que ela devia estar fazendo.

— Nem me fale! — outro suspiro. — Por isso mesmo preciso que você saia com a gente amanhã. Quero te contar uma coisa.

_Ai, Senhor! De novo?_

— Brigou com o Ernie outra vez, Ana? — honestamente, isso estava passando dos limites.

— Não, não. Quer dizer, não muito. Mas não é sobre o Ernie. — ouvi barulho de buzina ao fundo seguido de um grito abafado de Ana:_ Passa por cima imbecil _— Não é só sobre o Ernie que eu quero conversar. Olha, preciso desligar agora. A gente se vê amanhã lá no Oca, está bem? — mais barulho de buzinas.

— Beleza — fiquei curiosa com o assunto misterioso da Ana.

Normalmente, ela desatava a falar, mesmo quando eu explicava que não podia conversar porque tinha prazos a cumprir ou porque simplesmente estava no meio de um banho. O que aquela maluca estaria aprontando.

Acordei na hora certa, para variar. Graças a Deus era sexta-feira! Cheguei oito em ponto no escritório — sem manchas de lama, com a roupa perfeitamente limpa e passada — e quase gritei de alegria quando vi minha CPU no lugar de costume. Corri até minha mesa e me abracei ao monitor.

— Não me abandone nunca mais! — murmurei aliviada por não precisar mais da máquina torturadora de dedos.

— Tendo um caso com o computador, Hermione? Olha, você precisa usar alguma proteção, garota! Sabe como é! Pode acabar pegando um vírus! — era o Dino Thomas, o _engraçadinho_, é claro, gargalhando até perder o fôlego.

— Rá-rá. — foi tudo o que eu disse a ele.

O dia no escritório transcorreu como sempre — sem um único minuto pra pensar em como eu arrumaria uma faxineira e como ganharia mais dinheiro para poder pagar por ela. Meu salário era digno de pena e o trabalho parecia nunca ter fim. Eu tinha que arrumar tempo para fazer um bico... Só não tinha tempo pra arrumar mais tempo!

Saí do escritório, peguei meu carro no estacionamento e fui direto para o bar. O Oca ficava a três quadras do escritório. Foi meio demorado encontrar uma vaga, parecia que todo mundo tinha resolvido sair do escritório e dar uma esticadinha em algum bar ali perto.

O telhado em um grande arco escuro, com pequenas janelas na fachada e uma grande porta em forma de U, deixava o bar parecido com uma oca indígena. Leo's Bar era o nome oficial, mas todo mundo o conhecia como Oca. Era bem rústica, até mesmo em seu interior — as mesas e cadeiras de madeira rústica e sem verniz —, com exceção dos clientes, sempre descolados.

Contudo, eu não estava muito descolada. Ainda estava vestida com as roupas de escritório: jeans escuro e camisa branca de mangas curtas, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Nem muito profissional, nem muito descolada, mas eu não podia furar com a Ana outra vez e não daria tempo de ir até em casa para me arrumar de forma mais casual.

E eu queria sair e me divertir um pouco. Estava ficando esgotada e minhas férias estavam muito, muito longe para que eu pudesse sequer começar a planejá-las.

— Nossa! Vai cair um pé d'água! Olha só quem resolveu se juntar aos vivos! — Ernie (sempre tão agradável!) praticamente gritou quando me viu, fazendo com que muitas outras pessoas no bar parassem o que estavam fazendo só para observar.

— Eu _estou_ viva, Ernie! — falei asperamente. — Só não tenho tempo pra sair quando eu bem entender. Eu trabalho, sabia? Você já deve ter ouvido falar a respeito. Algumas pessoas não nascem com a vida garantida e precisam ganhar seu próprio dinheiro.

— Hei! Foi só uma brincadeira. Dá um tempo! Não precisa me passar um sermão — reclamou, levantando as duas mãos grandes com as palmas para a frente, como que se rendendo.

Eu realmente precisava beber alguma coisa. Estava começando a ficar implicante e mal-humorada.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora — e quatro chopes, talvez? —, Ana aproveitou que Ernie tinha ido até a mesa de sinuca (para uma partida rápida ele disse) pra começar a falar.

— Quero sua ajuda. Sua opinião, na verdade. — seus olhos estavam inquietos.

— Tudo bem. Desembucha aí! — eu estava mais relaxada, o chope começando a agir no meu organismo.

Ela olhou rapidamente para Ernie e depois para mim.

— Eu acho que... Acho que eu...

Seus olhos estavam ansiosos, meio inseguros. Ela parecia assustada.

_Oh-Oh!_

— Meu Deus, Ana!Você está grávida, não está? — fiquei gelada. Ana cuidando de um bebê! Um bebê que chora e vaza meleca por vários orifícios diferentes. _O tempo todo!_ Se bem que, se ela era capaz de suportar o Ernie com seus quase dois metros resmungando e pedindo coisas o tempo todo, seria capaz de cuidar de um bebê de cinquenta centímetros e que, certamente, reclamaria _muito_ menos.

— Não! —sua voz horrorizada— Hermione você ficou doida? Eu não estou grávida — seus olhos correram em direção ao Ernie para se certificar de que ele não tinha ouvido, e aparentemente ele não ouviu.

—É que você... Eu pensei... Que... Que... Esquece o que pensei! Me desculpa, Ana. Conta logo o que tá te deixando tão apreensiva.

Ana baixou a cabeça por um instante, observando seu copo quase vazio e depois, com aquele sorriso que dizia aprontei-outra-vez nos lábios, se voltou para mim.

— Acho que vou convidar o Ernie pra morar comigo! — ela disse, quicando na cadeira. Seus olhos brilhantes de ansiedade e excitação.

— Ah! — levei meu copo à boca e tomei um grande gole. — Hã...

Seu rosto murchou um pouquinho.

— Eu sabia que você não ia gostar — murmurou, baixando os olhos e sacudindo levemente a cabeça.

Olhei pra ela, pra minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, que muitas vezes foi minha irmã mais velha. Eu sabia que minha aprovação era importante para ela. Tentei parecer menos tensa do que na verdade estava.

— Não é isso. É claro que é... legal. Muito legal. — tomei outro gole de chope. — É só que... Você tem certeza, Ana? Tem certeza que ele é o cara certo para você?

— Tenho! — sua voz estava firme e seu rosto sério, mas os cantos de seus lábios cheios teimavam em subir um pouco.

— Mas vocês dois vivem brigando! — constatei o óbvio. — Feito cão e gato! Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você apareceu lá em casa chorando por causa dele.

— Eu sei, Hermione. Mas eu estou apaixonada por ele! Não quero ficar longe dele um minuto sequer! Não pode ver?

Claro que podia. Desde que o conheceu, Ana ficou maluca por ele. No começo, achei que ela tinha tirado a sorte grande agarrando um cara como Ernie — grande, forte, loiro, com olhos rápidos e brilhantes e um sorriso debochado —, mas assim que engataram um relacionamento mais sério e ele começou a agir de forma infantil e às vezes até rude, mudei de ideia rapidamente.

— Eu sei o quanto você gosta dele. Todo mundo sabe! Mas tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? — tentei falar de forma gentil. Não quero magoá-la dando minha verdadeira opinião sobre ele.

— Não. — Ana sorriu. — Não tenho certeza. É claro que não! Não se tem certeza de nada quando se esta apaixonada, Hermione!

— Ah, se tem sim! Dá pra ter certeza que seu coração será estilhaçado em um milhão de pedaços no final.

Tomei outro gole. Meu copo ficou vazio.

— Hermione! Não acontece _sempre_ assim com _todo_ mundo. — ela viu meu olhar cético e continuou. — Não acontece! Existem pessoas que passam a vida toda juntas.

— A-hã!

— Existe sim. Além do mais, nós ficamos juntos o tempo todo, exceto quando estou trabalhando. Metade das minhas coisas estão na casa dele. Facilitaria muito se morássemos debaixo do mesmo teto, e meu apartamento é maior...

— E a outra metade das suas coisas está na minha casa, eu acho...

Humm. Me esqueci de devolver a blusa verde, que ela me emprestou para ir naquele fórum, e a saia. E os sapatos também.

Era uma sorte Ana ter quase o meu tamanho, apenas centímetros mais baixa, porém, era mais curvilínea que eu, fazia o tipo boazuda. Isso para não falar de sua pele linda e lisa, enquanto eu tinha olhos castanhos e comuns, minha pele muito branca e sem graça, sem nenhum atrativo exuberante e cabelos ondulados e indomáveis.

— Eu sabia que aquela blusa não tinha fugido da minha gaveta! —Ana era um amor. Sempre me socorria nas mais diversas emergências. As de moda inclusivas. — Mas o que você acha?

— O quê? Sobre roupas fugindo de casa? Acho que faz todo sentido. Tenho várias delas desaparecidas.

Ela bufou estreitando os olhos.

— Você as encontraria se as dobrasse ao invés de jogar tudo de qualquer jeito. — fiz uma careta. — Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Eu sabia disso. Sabia que perguntava sobre eles dois morarem juntos. Não queria magoá-la e dizer que realmente achava uma péssima ideia, que toda essa baboseira de amor acaba assim que a rotina aparece. Que só servia pra vender revistas e livros e que na vida real, você sempre acabava sozinha com um buraco no lugar do coração.

— Eu acho... — Comecei cautelosa. — Eu acho que se você vai ficar feliz... Se vai te fazer feliz, eu também fico.

Ela pulou da cadeira e me abraçou forte.

— Obrigado, Hermione! Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim que você goste da ideia. Você é a única que não detesta o Ernie.

Ana tinha brigado com seus pais logo depois que se envolveu com o Ernie. Obviamente, eles também não tiveram uma boa impressão dele e Ana se recusou a terminar o namoro. Rompeu relações com os pais na mesma época em que eu perdi os meus — num acidente de carro fatal. Foi um período muito... Ruim. Nós nos apoiamos uma na outra e seguimos em frente. Sendo justa, Ernie também me ajudou naquela época. Nem sei o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse os dois do meu lado...

— Deixa disso! — eu disse, tentando aliviar o clima, que subitamente ficou mais pesado. — Vamos comemorar! Não é todo dia que uma amiga vai passar para o lado das seriamente comprometidas.

Ela me soltou e revirou os olhos.

— Ai, Hermione! Ás vezes, você fala como se casamento fosse uma sentença de morte.

_E não era?_

Viver em função de uma só pessoa, como se sua vida apenas tivesse sentido se ela estivesse por perto? Acordar e olhar para a _mesma_ pessoa todo santo dia! Sexo com uma única pessoa pelo resto da vida! Ter que cuidar da casa, do marido, dos filhos, do cachorro, trabalhar... Não era um tipo de sentença de escravidão, pelo menos?

Eu não entendia o que levava uma pessoa lúcida a se casar. Se bem que a maioria delas não parecia gozar de sua plena sanidade quando estavam apaixonadas.

— Não é! — Ela afirmou, provavelmente vendo a descrença estampada em meu rosto. — Tenho esperanças de que você encontre o cara certo um dia desses, sabia? Já esta na hora de viver uma história de amor de verdade e esquecer as dos livros. Acho que vai ser divertido ver como você vai se sair quando se apaixonar pela primeira vez.

— Eu já me apaixonei uma vez! E não tem nada de errado em ler histórias de amor, pelo menos nos livros elas têm finais felizes! Não machucam ninguém.

Não gostei do rumo que a conversa tomava.

— Ah! Não! Você não se apaixonou, não!

— Claro que me apaixonei! Você sabe disso.

Estávamos na faculdade. Já éramos amigas na época. Ela esteve do meu lado quando me envolvi com Cómarco. Um desses idiotas que _sabe-se-lá-por-quê_ acabei me apaixonando.

— Você não se apaixonou por Cómarco. Você gostava dele, sentia atração por ele. Mas não amor. — ela pegou um amendoim e mastigou. — Se você o amasse de verdade, não teria ficado tão tranquila como ficou quando o flagramos aos beijos com a Parvati. — ela se reconstou na cadeira, o rosto triunfante.

— Só porque não fiquei chorando pelos cantos por décadas não significa que não estivesse apaixonada! Eu fiquei arrasada sim! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que me atirasse da ponte? Se ele quis outra garota, paciência. A fila nada! — levei o copo à boca, mas estava vazio.

_Droga!_

— Exatamente! Se realmente estivesse apaixonada, a fila demoraria um pouco mais para começar a andar. E você ficou arrasada por que foi trocada por outra, não por perdê-lo. Desista, Hermione. Não vai conseguir me convencer. _Quando_ se apaixonar de verdade, me dará razão.

Não fazia sentido começar uma discussão com a Ana, ela não cederia. E nem eu.

Suspirei derrotada.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. — o chope precisava sair! E eu queria que o assunto morresse. — Pede mais uma rodada para gente comemorar.

Eu não estava bêbada — não muito. Dei algumas tropeçadas no caminho, mas isso até era meio normal pra mim. Eu apenas estava um _pouquinho_ mais devagar que o normal, tipo em câmera lenta.

Entrei no banheiro lotado e esperei minha vez. Praticamente me joguei dentro do banheiro quando a porta se abriu. Desabotoei rapidamente a calça, me equilibrei meio em pé, meio agachada — não havia condições técnicas pra me sentar ali! — e... Ah! O alívio!

Foi então que ouvi um "ploct".

Olhei para baixo bem a tempo de ver meu celular — com todos os meus contatos, minha agenda, minhas músicas — cair do bolso da calça, boiar por dois segundos e depois mergulhar dentro do vaso sanitário.

* * *

**Consegui achar uma história para postar. Essa foi uma das melhores histórias que já li em minha vida ( e olha que eu já li muitas hein) Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Essa fic eu demorarei um pouco para postar pois não tenho ela digitalizada e como estou igual a uma maluca estudando acho que não terei muito tempo para faze-lo. Mas farei o máximo que posso.**

**O Rony deve aparecer no próximo capítulo talvez, e de uma forma bem engraçada.**

**e me deixem saber o pensam desta história-Comentem!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A luz do sol batendo em meu rosto me acordou. Levei alguns segundos para entender onde eu estava.

_Ai, minha cabeça! Quanto eu bebi ontem?_

Olhei em volta com os olhos serrados, o sol fazendo minha cabeça latejar ainda mais. Ah! Meu sofá. Minha sala. Meu apartamento.

Fiquei deitada por mais um tempinho tentando, sem sucesso, fazer desaparecer a sensação horrível em meu estômago. Ainda estava com as mesmas roupas da noite passada — porém sem sapatos. Sentei-me lentamente, sentindo que talvez minha cabeça pudesse explodir em milhares de pedaços. Fui até a cozinha e tomei dois copos grandes cheios de água e um analgésico — talvez isso limpasse meu organismo e diminuísse o barulho dentro da minha cabeça.

Deixei a água quente do meu super chuveiro cair em meu rosto, enquanto a memória da noite anterior enchia minha cabeça latejante. Evidentemente, a comemoração — da qual o Ernie não tinha ideia do que fosse, ainda, mas que comemorou com muito entusiasmo mesmo assim — tinha saído do controle. Eu, claramente, tinha exagerado um pouco. Um pouco demais! Mas não era todo dia que sua melhor amiga resolve ser _namorida _de alguém, exatamente na mesma noite em que seu celular se afoga numa privada imunda.

Precisava comprar outro. _Urgente! _O que uma garota podia fazer sem seu celular?

Fechei o registro do chuveiro e fui me vestir. Dei uma olhada pela janela do quarto e aquela manhã de fevereiro parecia agradavelmente quente. Vesti roupas leves — uma regata branca, saia jeans e tênis de lona; não iria usar saltos numa manhã de sábado nem que a rainha de algum lugar exigisse sob a pena de cortar minha cabeça fora!

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, que agora mostrava uma imagem bem melhor que a de quando acordei — meu rosto pálido não tinha mais o tom esverdeado — e passei as mãos nos cabelos para arrumar melhor minhas ondas. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer a esse respeito, meu cabelo tinha vida própria, não importava o que eu fizesse com ele. Há muito havia desistido da briga.

Peguei minha bolsa e tomei mais água antes de sair de casa, ainda não era seguro comer. Esperava encontrar meu novo celular rapidamente. Daria um trabalhão colocar todos os meus dados e arquivos nele, já que não pude enfiar a mão na privada e resgatar ao menos o cartão de memória do meu falecido aparelho.

Constatei, assim que sai do meu prédio, que o dia estava realmente agradável. O sol estava quente e confortável e uma brisa suave trazia o perfume de flores da pequena praça próxima ao meu prédio. Um leve aroma de comida no ar fez meu estômago se agitar um pouco, mas a náusea estava ficando mais suportável.

Passei pela praça e notei com estranheza que havia poucas pessoas ali. Normalmente, sempre ficavam cheia de ciclistas e pessoas fazendo suas corridas, famílias com seus filhos correndo na grama e até cachorros levando seus donos para passeio matinal. Naquela manhã, porém, estava quase deserta. Talvez por que já estivesse perto da hora do almoço, pensei.

Entrei na primeira loja e fui direto para o balcão dos celulares. Estranhamente, a loja também estava vazia, apenas uma vendedora ali sem cliente algum. Será que era feriado ou coisa assim e eu não estava sabendo?

Deixei o assunto de lado assim que olhei a vitrine do balcão. Ah! Tantos modelos, tantas funções e ferramentas, tantas possibilidades ao meu alcance — desde que parcelasse no cartão de crédito, claro. Senti-me como uma criança numa loja de brinquedos.

A vendedora, a única ali, se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto delicado.

— Procurando alguma coisa, querida? — ela perguntou com sua voz suave.

— Hum... Não. Nenhum modelo em particular, pra falar a verdade. Preciso de um celular que faça tudo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras.

— Tudo?

— É! Tudo. Mp3, wi-fi, 3G, fotografia e filmagem, agenda, alguns jogos, um bom programa de e-mail, essas coisas. — dei de ombros, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava desesperada para ter um daqueles monstrinhos em minhas mãos.

— Você precisa que o aparelho tenha todas essas funções? — ela indagou de forma curiosa.

— Precisar mesmo, eu não preciso. Mas se já existe um aparelho que tenha tudo, por que não comprá-lo e aproveitar tudo que ele pode me oferecer? — eu ainda olhava para o balcão cheio de possibilidades brilhantes.

Ela suspirou. Me pareceu uma desaprovação. Olhei para ela e seu rosto pequeno parecia mesmo _reprovador. _

— Parece que você gosta muito de novas tecnologias. — me lançou um olhar meio triste.

— Claro. Quem não gosta? Esta coisinha salva minha vida quase todo santo dia! — quantos problemas, contratos, recisões resolvi usando apenas o celular no último mês?

— Ok. — ela disse devagar. — Talvez ele realmente salve algumas vidas em certas situações, mas acho um pouco exagerado dizer...

— Em todas as situações! — eu a corrigi. Tudo dependia do celular. O trabalho, os amigos, minha vida toda gravada na agenda. — Eu não saberia viver sem meu celular ou meu computador — pensei por um momento e acrescentei — Ou o micro ondas!

Eu ri e esperei que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas a vendedora, de cabelos e olhos cinza e bonitas feições apesar de sua idade — uns 50 talvez —, não achou graça na minha brincadeira.

Seu rosto de repente ficou pesaroso e eu comecei a ficar um pouco tensa.

— Você tem o que eu quero? — perguntei um pouco apreensiva. Ela estava me deixando um pouco estressada.

— Acho que talvez eu tenha _exatamente_ o que você precisa. — ela disse mais para si mesma. Ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.

Ela abriu uma gaveta do balcão e retirou uma caixa pequenina. Prendeu minha atenção totalmente.

— Este modelo nãop está na vitrine. Esta é a última unidade. — falou, se aproximando mais.

_Última?_

— É um aparelho _muito_ especial. — ela continuou. Não desgrudei os olhos da caixa. — Muito especial mesmo! Apenas algumas unidades foram fabricadas. É muito raro!

_Ah! Droga! Raro significa caro._

— E este está na promoção. Um preço muito bom! Quase me sinto mal por vendê-lo a um valor tão baixo.

Uh!

— E parcelamos no cartão, claro. Além disso, ele possui tudo o que você deseja ou _precisa. _— ela enfatizou a palavra com um sorriso esquisito na boca. — É fantástico. Aposto que mudará sua vida, querida.

Eu observei a caixa nas mãos dela. As palavras _"Everything You Need in Just One Click" _me ganharam.

— Acho que vou levar.

— Tem certeza?

Estava ficando irritada com aquela mulher. Afinal, ela queria ou não me vender o telefone?

— Tenho. — confirmei olhando em seus olhos.

Uma expressão estranha cruzou seu rosto. Pena, tristeza e mais alguma coisa. Será que ela pretendia vender o celular para outra pessoa — uma amiga — e agora teria que me vender a última unidade? Ou será que ela pretendia comprá-lo pra si mesma? Mas, então, por que teria me mostrado o aparelho em primeiro lugar?

— Você não poderá devolver nem trocá-lo! Como eu já disse, este é o último aparelho. — disse suavemente.

— Ele está com algum defeito ou coisa assim? Tem garantia? — perguntei um pouco desconfiada.

— Tem garantia, sim. E não tem defeito algum. Apenas por se tratar de uma peça única não poderá ser trocado, pois não existe outro similar a este!

— Mas ele funciona bem? — me certifiquei.

— Perfeitamente bem. Ele possui tudo o que você sempre _quis_ na vida. Tenho certeza que ficará muito satisfeita. — e sorriu, o rosto alegre.

_Que mulher mais sinistra!_

— Eu fico com ele então!

— Ótimo! Vou te explicar como funciona. — ela tirou o pequeno aparelho prateado da caixa.

— É tão lindo! — exclamei incapaz de me conter.

— Sim, é. — ela disse rapidamente sem muito entusiasmo. — Veja! Apenas dois botões, liga e desliga.

Oh!

— Já vem com a bateria carregada, cartão de memória e o número. Você não poderá trocá-lo. Este aparelho só funciona com _este_ chip.

— Beleza. — meu antigo número boiava em algum lugar no esgoto naquele exato momento. — Ele é _touch screen_? — perguntei excitada.

— Sim. E as funções estão no manual, mas é bem simples usar.

O aparelho era lindo. Todo cromado, a tela grande e escura, apenas dois botões embaixo dela. Muito mais bonito e moderno que o meu antigo.

— Onde eu pago? — eu queria sair logo dali e poder _fuçar_ nele.

— Aqui mesmo. A forma de pagamento será no cartão? — ela ainda parecia relutante de alguma forma.

_Aposto que ela pretendia ficar com ele!_

Desgrudei relutantemente os olhos do meu futuro novo monstrinho para procurar meu cartão na bolsa. Remexi dentro dela e não encontrei o cartão. Olhei nervosa para a vendedora, coloquei a bolsa sobre o balcão e tornei a procurar.

Batom, blush, chaves, absorventes, lixa de unha, camisinha — eu era uma mulher precavida. Nada de cartão. Continuei procurando, _tinha_ que estar ali! A última vez que eu usei o cartão tinha sido no almoço do dia anterior e eu tinha e eu tinha certeza de tê-lo guardado de volta na bolsa.

Encontrei meu romance estropiado, remédio para dor de cabeça, minha nécessaire de higiene, caneta, elástico para cabelo, sachê de ketchup — _como é que isso veio parar aqui? _

_Ah! Encontrei!_

— Aqui está! — Eu disse, triunfante, entregando o cartão a ela.

— Volto num minuto, Hermione. — ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Espera aí!_

— Como sabe meu nome? — perguntei com um pequeno sobressalto.

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

— Está escrito no cartão, querida. — replicou, sem hesitar.

— Ah! — respondi um pouco desconfiada, pois me pareceu que ela não tinha sequer uma única vez para o cartão.

Ela saiu e rapidamente me distrai olhando para o meu novo celular. Tão lindo e moderno! Tinha certeza que caberia mais de mil músicas nele. Uma coisa muito importante para mim. Eu era movida a música. Quase literalmente. Usava música para quase tudo: pra me acalmar, pra relaxar, só por ouvir, pra tomar banho, pra ler, pra tudo. Ás vezes, quando eu sonhava, alguns sonhos tinham até trilha sonora. Música era importante _assim_ para mim.

— É só assinar aqui. — disse a vendedora, com aquela voz estranhamente agradável.

Peguei meu cartão, assinei a notinha e a para ela.

— Tudo certo então? — perguntei, guardando o cartão de volta na bolsa enquanto ela colocava a pequena caixa numa sacola.

— Tudo absolutamente certo. Espero que te traga a felicidade que procura. — e me entregou a sacola.

Sorri para ela.

— Ah, vai trazer sim!

— Tenho certeza disso. — a voz séria e tão baixa que não tive certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

— O que disse?

— Boa sorte, Hermione. Espero vê-la em breve! — ela sorriu novamente e, quando o fez, seu pequeno rosto se tornou tão angelical, tão bonito, que só pude sorrir em reposta e dizer:

— Claro! Até logo. — e sai da loja apressada.

Mulher estranha, pensei outra vez. Mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para ocupar meus pensamentos. Coisas muito importantes. Coisas como ligar meu celular _hightech _novinho! Eu poderia esperar até chegar em casa como uma pessoa normal faria, mas estava ansiosa demais para vê-lo em ação. Abri a embalagem, peguei o monstrinho e guardei a caixa dentro da bolsa de couro marrom para dar uma olhada no manual mais tarde. Joguei a sacola plástica numa lixeira da rua.

_Deus abençoe o inventor das maxibolsas! _

Segurei o pequeno prateado nas mãos e apertei a tecla liga. Nada aconteceu. Virei o telefone em busca de algum outro botão, mas não encontrei nada. Apertei a tecla verde novamente.

Nada! _Mas que droga! Não me admira custar tão pouco. Não funciona! _Talvez fosse esse o motivo da vendedora agir de forma tão estranha e relutante. Ela sabia que estava quebrado. Cheguei à praça praticamente deserta e tentei mais uma vez. Nada!

Nada!

Girei nos calcanhares para voltar até a loja e dizer umas coisinhas para aquela vendedora esquisita enquanto apertava freneticamente o botão verde.

Então, de repente, a tela se acendeu. Gradualmente, foi ficando mais clara até se tornar insuportável e eu não conseguir mais olhar para ela. Parecia que tudo ao meu redor foi envolvido por aquela luz insuportavelmente forte e branca. Cega pela luz, acabei tropeçando em alguma coisa e caí no chão.

Aos poucos, vagarosamente, a luz enfraqueceu e tentei ajustar o foco dos olhos, mas ainda não era capaz de enxergar nada. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que eu pudesse recuperar minha visão. Quando finalmente meus olhos voltaram ao seu estado normal, vi uma pedra em que meu é se enroscou, a grama debaixo de meu corpo, a luz do sol — natural e confortável outra vez.

_O que foi aquilo?_

O celular devia ter pifado ou coisa assim. E por que toda aquela luz? Parecia ter saído dele, mas não poderia ser isso, poderia? Não tinha ouvido nada sobre luzes ofuscantes nos novos aparelhos. Talvez tivesse entrado em curto.

Ainda no chão, olhei para o celular, que estava apagado outra vez. Foi então que percebi que algo estava diferente. Muito, muito diferente! Olhei em volta com assombro. Meus olhos procuravam por qualquer coisa familiar. Qualquer coisa que deveria estar ali. Que deveria estar ali e que não estava!

* * *

**Aí esta mais um capítulo, desculpem a demora!**

**Espero que gostem e comentem =)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Onde estavam os prédios? Onde estava a praça em que tropecei meio minuto atrás?, perguntei-me, desesperada. Eu me encontrava no chão de um vasto gramado — como um campo de futebol —, apenas uma árvore de médio porte a alguns metros. Notei uma estreita estrada de terra batida onde _deveria_ estar a rua.

Eu devia ter batido a cabeça com muita força! Só poderia ser isso!

Olhei freneticamente em todas as direções e nada estava ali. Nada! As pessoas, a cidade, _tudo_ havia sumido.

_Quanto eu bebi noite passada? Talvez ainda esteja bêbada! Isso. Com certeza, bêbada!_

Eu não conseguia me mover, me levantar e provar que estava tão embriagada que não podia sequer ficar de pé, que estava tão doida que tinha feito tudo desaparecer. Fechei os olhos e os apertei bem forte, rezando para que, quando os abrisse novamente, tudo voltasse ao normal. Então ouvi um barulho. Abri os olhos rapidamente. Avistei um homem em cima de um cavalo marrom claro vindo em minha direção. Estreitei os olhos para entender o que estava vendo.

Realmente era um homem e um cavalo!

Continuei a observar enquanto ele se aproximava e notei que o cavalo diminuía sua corrida. Diminuiu um pouco mais até parar bem perto de onde eu estava.

Olhei para o homem, completamente confusa. Suas roupas eram muito esquisitas e antigas. Muito, muito antigas! Vestia um casaco escuro e comprido, um colete sob ele, gravata — ou talvez fosse um lenço branco amarrado no pescoço — e botas pretas na altura dos joelhos. Ele estaria indo para alguma festa à fantasia? Ou um casamento temático, talvez?

Fiquei observando o rapaz enquanto ele descia de seu cavalo com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

— Você está bem, senhorita? — ele perguntou, se agachando ao meu lado.

Continuei a encará-lo de boca aberta. Seus olhos procuraram alguma coisa ao redor. Assim como eu, também não encontrou nada ali, apenas a árvore, a pedra e eu, ainda caída no chão. Ele voltou a observar meu rosto, depois seus olhos avaliaram o resto de mim e sua cara assumiu um tom avermelhado quando examinou minhas pernas. Rapidamente, voltou a me encarar, sua face confusa.

— Você está bem, senhorita? — ele repetiu.

Minha cabeça girava, me deixando tonta.

— O-o quê? — respondi pateticamente.

— Tem um ferimento na cabeça. Esta sangrando muito. — ele moveu sua mão em direção à minha testa, mas não me tocou.

Estava tão confusa que não notei, a princípio, a umidade quente e pulsante em minha têmpora.

— Ah! — eu disse tocando minha testa debilmente.

Doeu um pouco.

Então, eu não estava sonhando! Ou tendo um pesadelo.

— O que aconteceu? Parece assustada e... suas roupas... Hã...

— Cadê a cidade? — inquiri, com a voz quase sem som.

— Foi de lá que a senhorita veio? — sua testa franziu.

— Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? Como tudo sumiu tão depressa? Cadê as pessoas? — disse eu, agarrando com as duas mãos a gola de seu casaco.

Olhei em volta, procurando uma forma lógica para explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas não havia nada ali, além da paisagem rural. Estava assustada demais para entender qualquer coisa. O rapaz se espantou um pouco com a minha reação. Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer, além de ter um ataque?

— Melhor levá-la até minha casa e chamar o médico. Depois arrumarei uma carruagem para levá-la até sua casa. — seus olhos me fitavam de uma forma muito estranha. Era muito intenso. Fiquei zonza. Soltei seu casaco imediatamente..

Um médico seria bom. Talvez ele me desse alguma coisa que me fizesse acordar ou sair daquele pileque mais depressa.

— Posso ajudá-la a se levantar, senhorita? — e estendeu suas mãos, para que eu as usasse como apoio.

Apenas assenti, confusa. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria ficar de pé sozinha, de toda forma. Meus joelhos pareciam feitos de gelatina. Estiquei meus braços para pegar suas mãos, quando o que ele disse entrou no redemoinho de pensamentos.

— Carruagem?

— Talvez seja mais prudente permitir que o Dra. Pomfrey lhe examine primeiro. Um ferimento na cabeça pode ser muito perigoso.

— Não é nada. — afirmei. — Nem sei como aconteceu.

— Você também viu aquela luz? — perguntei, ansiosa para poder encontrar o sentido daquilo tudo.

Ele pareceu confuso.

— Luz? Refere-se à luz do sol?

— Não! — sacudi a cabeça. — A luz branca insuportável que fez tudo desaparecer!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

_Eu fui a única que vi, então? _

— Vejo que está um pouco atordoada! Vamos até minha casa. Descanse um pouco e, e depois que falar com o médico, prometo que farei o possível para ajudá-la, está bem? — sua voz baixa e rouca, os olhos intensos, não me deixaram escolha.

Eu nem mesmo tinha outra escolha.

— Tá. — murmurei.

Ele alcançou minhas mãos e me ajudou a levantar.

— Não é prudente que uma jovem como a senhorita fique sozinha neste lugar, ainda mais com seus trajes nestas condições. — ele passou a mão em minha cintura para me dar apoio e começou a me conduzir até seu cavalo.

Senti algo muito estranho quando ele me tocou. Tipo um déjavù ou como se já conhecêssemos de algum lugar. Fiquei ligeiramente sem equilíbrio.

— Por que está vestido desse jeito? — perguntei, tocando seu casaco. — Estava indo para alguma festa?

— Estou voltando de uma longa viagem. — a desordem em seu rosto era parecida com a que devia estar no meu.

Viajando de cavalo vestido daquele jeito? Ele era louco?

— Não acha que seria melhor uma roupa mais confortável? E por que você foi com o cavalo?

A confusão em seu rosto se aprofundou.

— Creio que estou vestido adequadamente, senhorita. E prefiro ir a cavalo. É bem mais rápido que a carruagem. — um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, meu estômago se agitou. — Contudo, sei que é pouco prudente de minha parte. Muitas coisas mudaram nessa última década. Acredito que não seja mais tão seguro, com tantos vândalos e golpistas por aí se aproveitando de viajantes solitários. — e me lançou um olhar significativo.

— Ah! Não. Eu não fui atacada por ninguém. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. — parei quando cheguei perto do cavalo, seu braço ainda em minha cintura. — Num minuto, eu estava na praça e, segundos depois, estava aqui neste... campo e tudo sumiu.

— Tenho certeza que se lembrará assim que sua cabeça melhorar. Mas penso que foi atacada por ladrões sem escrúpulos. Seria essa a única explicação para terem deixado uma dama nestas condições! — ele desviou os olhos.

— Que condições? — perguntei confusa pelo tom reprovador de sua voz.

— Suas roupas, senhorita. — ele murmurou. — Mal posso crer na audácia de tais vândalos!

— O que tem minhas roupas? — olhei para elas, para ver se ainda existiam ou se, de repente, não tinha desaparecido com todo o resto. Havia um pouco de grama presa na saia e nos joelhos, mas, fora isso, estava tudo normal. Pelo menos com as roupas.

— As coisas mudaram muito depressa, como eu disse. Não acho prudente que mais alguém a veja praticamente sem... — ele pigarreou e baixou tanto a voz que quase não pude ouvir. — ... roupas.

— Como assim sem roupas? — de que raios aquele maluco estava falando.

— Não se preocupe com isso! Gina lhe arrumará algo para vestir. — ele me empurrou gentilmente para mais perto do cavalo.

Eu recuei, me soltando de seu abraço.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu tô legal! — eu não sabia que tipo de maluca ele era, mas que não estava em seu juízo perfeito, isso era um fato. — Vou tentar descobrir como cheguei aqui e depois vou voltar para casa. Mas valeu pela ajuda, moço.

Girei para outro lado, querendo ficar o mais longe possível daquele lunático, quando parei, petrificada. Uma carruagem surgiu na estrada. Uma carruagem de verdade, de madeira, com dois cavalos na frente e um carinha sentado quase no teto vestido roupas engraçadas.

— Está tendo um desfile ou coisa parecida por aqui? — questionei, observando a carruagem se aproximar mais.

— Desfile?

Virei-me para observá-lo. Seu rosto ansioso acompanhava o trajeto da carruagem.

— É, desfile. Onde aquele troço antigo está indo?

— A carruagem? Não é antiga! É da família Patil, eles acabaram de adquiri-la. A antiga estava causando transtorno a eles.

Apenas fiquei olhando para ele, esperando encontrar sentido no que me dizia.

— Nova? — caçoei. — Aquele troço? Deve ter uns duzentos anos!

Sua testa se enrugou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Garanto-lhe que é nova. Foi construída há apenas alguns meses.

— Ah! Entendi. Ele é tipo um colecionador. — a carruagem se aproximava.

— Colecionador? _Tipo_? Senhorita, creio que esteja um pouco desconexa neste momento. Ficarei mais aliviado após a Dra. Pomfrey lhe examinar. Então...

A carruagem parou na estrada e, através da pequena janela lateral, uma cabeça usando cartola — cartola! — apareceu!

— Está tudo bem, Senhor Weasley? Algum problema? — perguntou o homem de rosto gordinho e bigode enorme, me examinando atentamente. Os olhos se arregalaram e, quando olhou para minhas pernas, ruborizou.

O rapaz ao meu lado se colocou na minha frente, me impedindo de ver a imagem pitoresca.

— Esta jovem foi assaltada, Senhor Patil. Vou levá-la para minha casa. A pobre tem um ferimento na cabeça. — ele disse, um pouco ríspido.

— Ah! Esses tempos modernos estão acabando com o sossego das pessoas de bem. — o bigodudo sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado. Por que ele também vestia roupas estranhas? — Precisa de ajuda?

— Se puder avisar a Dra. Pomfrey que precisarei de seus serviços imediatamente, lhe serei muito grato.

— Então irei imediatamente! Avise-me se precisar de alguma ajuda.

O rapaz assentiu. E, com um aceno de cabeça do bigodudo para o carinha sentado do lado de fora, a carruagem partiu apressadamente. Fiquei olhando até que sumisse de vista.

— Podemos ir, senhorita? — o rapaz me perguntou com a voz aflita.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — exigi, desconfiada que ele mentisse sobre o desfile.

— Não tenho certeza se a compreendi. — e seu rosto pareceu sincero.

—Por que você fala desse jeito estranho, tá vestido com estas roupas e tem carruagens passando pela estrada?

— Senhorita... — disse preocupado. — Por favor, vamos até minha casa! Acho que pode ter tido uma lesão. A pancada que levou deve ter sido muito forte!

— Não vou para sua casa, ficou doido? Eu sei lá o que você pretende fazer comigo? Você pode muito bem ser um psicopata que quer me fazer em pedacinhos e me guardar dentro do freezer para comer aos poucos. Não sabe em que ano estamos? — estava desconfiada que ele fosse maluco, mas ele não parecia ser um psicopata.

Tinha algumas coisas diferentes em seu rosto, o brilho em seus olhos azuis me parecia familiar, seus traços bonitos e fortes o deixavam parecido com um deus da Grécia Antiga com cabelos ruivos. E seu tamanho — tão grande e forte, mas não bombado — me transmitia segurança. Mas, afinal, quantos psicopatas eu conhecia para poder comparar?

Nenhum. Pelo menos que eu soubesse.

— Estamos no ano de 1830 e garanto-lhe que sou um homem de bem. Não tenho outra intenção que não seja ajudá-la! — ele respondeu, ofendido, à minha pergunta retórica.

Ele disse 1830?

Explodi num ataque de riso histéricos, não pude controlar. O rapaz pareceu perturbado.

— Senhorita, vamos...

— Mil...Mil... Oitocentos e trinta! — eu não conseguia me conter. Respirei algumas vezes antes de poder falar. — Boa piada! Muito engraçado mesmo!

— Não lhe contei piada alguma!

— Então acha que eu tenho cara de idiota! — comecei a rir outra vez.

— É claro que não. Jamais ousaria ofendê-la, mas vejo que está muito transtornada. — falou, o rosto sério. — Por isso, vou levá-la para minha casa. Então, suba logo, por favor! — e indicou a sela, obstinado.

— 1830! — zombei.

— Não consigo entender o motivo que a diverte tanto! — resmungou baixinho.

— Tá bom, maluco. Vamos até sua casa. Lá no século dezenove!

Aproximei-me do cavalo e parei. Nunca tinha subido em um antes. Parecia alto demais. O rapaz percebeu meu temor e gentilmente tocou minha cintura, colocando minha mão em seu ombro para apoio. De novo aquela sensação estranha de que já o conhecia me perturbou. Eu não tinha ideia de onde estava, mas ele, aparentemente, sabia. Mesmo que fosse um maluco, ainda poderia me emprestar o telefone para chamar um táxi ou ligar para Ana.

Subi com muita dificuldade no cavalo, quase caindo do outro lado por culpa de um impulso mal calculado. O rapaz rapidamente se esticou e me pegou pelo braço, impedindo que eu me estatelasse.

— Segure-se. — ele disse enquanto subia, fazendo a sela se movimentar um pouco e eu oscilar.

Uma de suas mãos circulou minha cintura assim que ele se acomodou na sela. Fiquei incomodada com a proximidade.

— Você precisa mesmo me apertar tanto? — perguntei asperamente.

— Posso soltá-la, se estiver disposta a cair e bater sua cabeça novamente.

Olhei para o chão. Era alto demais. Segurei firme com as duas mãos o braço que me rodeava, apertando-o um pouco mais.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Não tente nem uma gracinha. — alertei. — Eu sei alguns golpes de Jiu-Jitsu. Quebro seu nariz em dois tempos!

— Estou, de fato, muito preocupado com sua cabeça, senhorita. — sua voz séria, sem vestígio de humor. — Não está dizendo palavras coerentes. Você precisa ver a Dra. Pomfrey.

— É. — concordei, pensando na carruagem e no sumiço repentino da cidade. — Acho que tem razão. Preciso muito. Muito mesmo!

* * *

**Vocês tem alguma ideia de quem seja o nosso salvador?**

**Me desculpem a demora mas essa história é muito longa, e eu tenho uma prova importante dia 19/08 e fica difícil passar do papel para o computador. Peço a paciência de vocês.**

**Obrigado pelos comentários, me fizeram muito feliz.**

**E cometem mais! =)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Isso não está acontecendo! Isso não está acontecendo! _Repeti a frase para mim mesma na última meia hora, tentando desesperadamente me convencer de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Tinha que ser um pesadelo! Que outra opção eu tinha?

_Demência?_

Era uma opção a ser considerada. Mas eu a deixei de lado rapidamente, já que todas as outras áreas de meu cérebro pareciam funcionar normalmente.

Não me sentia embriagada. Não mesmo! O nó em meu estômago era prova de que eu já _estive_ embriagada e agora estava na fase dois: a ressaca. Talvez a pancada na cabeça fosse a explicação. Talvez tivesse batido a cabeça com muita força e algum fio importante tivesse se soltado lá dentro e agora eu estava criando essas alucinações. Mas parecia tudo tão real!

Como a cama imensa na qual me obrigaram a deitar ou a médica que saiu do quarto enorme (de paredes verdes e altas) por uma porta dupla imensa há alguns minutos. Ou a mulher baixinha — os cabelos presos num coque bem feito, usando um vestindo longo e bufante — que abriu a porta e ficou horrorizada quando me viu ao lado do rapaz. Ou os móveis antigos da sala gigantesca pela qual entrei, ou aquela casa imensa com aparência de museu, só que tudo era novo, sem desgaste do tempo. Ou as duas garotas de cabelos arrumados e roupas de princesa que me observavam assustadas.

Claro que tinha uma explicação razoável para tudo isso escondida em algum lugar. _Tinha_ que ter.

Virei-me de um lado para o outro no colchão gigante e espantosamente duro tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica e sensata, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. Parecia que meu cérebro não era mais capaz de fazer ligações coerentes.

Humm... Talvez devesse reconsiderar a demência.

Uma batida sutil na porta me tirou do turbilhão de pensamentos.

— Hum... Entre? — o que mais eu poderia dizer?

O rapaz que me trouxe até ali entrou no quarto, o rosto sério.

Rony.

Rony Weasley. Agora sabia o nome da minha primeira alucinação.

— Como está se sentindo, senhorita Hermione? — ele parecia desconfortável, ali em pé ao meu lado.

— Estou bem. O médico só encontrou um galo na minha cabeça, o corte foi superficial. Nada de mais. — nada além de terem me dito que estávamos em dois séculos daquele em que eu vivia. Nada demais. Tudo normal!

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — e pareceu sincero. Fiquei surpresa que um estranho se preocupasse comigo daquela forma. Fiquei olhando para ele como uma idiota. Ele me lembrava os mocinhos dos meus romances.

Seria isso? Eu bati forte com a cabeça e estava fantasiando? Mas, se fosse isso, por que eu também não me parecia com uma das heroínas desses livros?

Rony ficou um pouco constrangido. Também pudera, eu o encarava como se ele fosse um fantasma ou uma assombração!

Depois de limpar a garganta e parecer não saber onde colocar os braços — acabou cruzando atrás das costas —, ele me perguntou com a voz instável:

— Gostaria de comer algo? Posso pedir para a senhora Madalena para trazer-lhe alguma coisa.

— Não, não. — apenas a menção da palavra comida fez meu estômago revirar. — Eu to legal.

— Legal? — me olhando intrigado. — A senhorita tem uma maneira muito peculiar de se expressar.

_Eu não tinha, não!_

— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Você fala tipo meu avô! — disse, um pouco ofendida.

— Tipo? Hum... É algo bom?

_Ah, meu Deus!_

— É como dizer que você fala _como_ meu avô. — expliquei. Se eu realmente estava criando alucinações, poderia ao menos criá-las de forma que compreendessem o que eu dizia.

Rony ficou surpreso e depois constrangido.

_Fala sério!_

— Bem — ele pigarreou. — Fiquei muito perturbado com a forma com que a encontrei. — _então éramos dois!_ — A senhorita foi vítima de algum saqueador?

— Saqueador? — perguntei debilmente.

Eu tinha que acordar daquele sonho maluco. É rápido.

Ou acabaria tão doida quanto todas as pessoas daquele hospício.

Rony apenas me encarou.

— Você está falando sério? Isso tudo é um tipo de piada de mau gosto que alguém armou pra cima de mim? Porque, olha, não tem mais graça! — será que era algum tipo de pegadinha, daquelas da TV, e eu estava pagando o maior mico?

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas outra vez.

_Ah! Tem dó!_

— Senhorita! Eu não sei se entendi exatamente suas palavras, mas... Eu não estou brincando. — sua voz continha toda a indignação que seu rosto demonstrava. — Quando a vi caída no chão com o rosto cheio de sangue e praticamente... — ele pigarreou — Nua, supus que...

— Nua? — Gritei. Quem estava nua? — Você tá louco? Estou perfeitamente vestida!

Fiquei ofendida. Era por isso, então, que ele me olhava pelo canto dos olhos e depois ficava constrangido? Como se atrevia a pensar que eu estava nua? Esperei que ele pensasse que o tom escarlate em meu rosto fosse de raiva e não do meu súbito constrangimento.

Ele recuou um passo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, parecendo tão envergonhado quanto eu acabara de ficar.

— Desculpe-me. Mas suas pernas estavam descobertas e...

— E por que minhas pernas estavam à mostra você pensou que eu estava nua? Fala sério! Eu tenho saias muito mais curtas que esta, que até é bem compartodinha!

A saia ficava no meio da minha coxa. Como é que eu podia estar pelada?

Mas... se ele fosse mesmo um rapaz do século dezenove, como afirmava ser — era uma suposição muito idiota, claro, mas se ele realmente fosse — talvez ficasse verdadeiramente escandalizado ao ver pernas de fora.

_O que é que eu estou pensando?_ Ele não podia ser um rapaz de 1830. Simplesmente não era possível. Eu descobriria o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Percebendo que ainda está um pouco incoerente. Vou pedir à criada para que lhe traga uma xícara de chá.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas fiquei observando ele se curvar e sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fechei os outra vez.

_Vamos! Eu preciso acordar! Tá tudo bem. Eu não estou maluca. É só um sonho. Vamos!_

Abri meus olhos.

Tudo estava exatamente igual. Lá estava eu, naquele quarto estranho com cama de dossel e janelas imensas. Olhei em volta, procurando por minhas coisas. Eu tinha que sair dali e arrumar um jeito de acordar. Encontrei minha bolsa jogada numa poltrona — de madeira escura e forrada com um luxuoso tecido dourado — e notei uma coisa prateada e refletindo dentro dela. Meu novo celular.

Pulei da cama, peguei o pequeno aparelho e o observei por um tempo. Alguma coisa lá no fundo me dizia que aquela confusão toda começou por causa dele. E então, como se confirmasse minhas suspeita, ele vibrou e acendeu. Dei um pulo e quase o deixei cair, mas consegui pegá-lo antes que se espatifasse no chão. Ninguém tinha aquele número. Nem mesmo eu sabia qual era o número. Nem tive tempo para descobrir.

O celular continuou vibrando em minha mão. Com dedos trêmulos — não sabia bem o porquê, mas tinha a intuição de que aquilo não era nada bom —, apertei a tecla verde e lentamente o levei até a orelha.

— A-Alô? — gaguejei.

— Olá, Hermione. Como está se saindo?

Pisquei compulsivamente. Aquela voz suave e baixa...

— É você? É a mulher que me vendeu este celular? Olha, ele não funciona bem... — comecei e me detive. Lembrei-me de que tinha problemas mais urgentes naquele momento. — Hã... Será que você poderia me ajudar? Estou meio... Perdida. — um riso nervoso escapou dos meus lábios.

— Perdida? — sua voz não pareceu nada surpresa.

— É. Eu estou num lugar muito estranho onde... onde... — era difícil dizer em voz alta. Tomei fôlego. — Onde algumas pessoas pensam ser o século dezenove. — ri nervosa outra vez. — Dá pra acreditar?

Um curto silêncio.

— Claro que dá! — ela disse satisfeita. — E você não esta perdida. Está exatamente onde deveria estar.

Eu pisquei. Tentei falar, mas meu cérebro não obedeceu ao comando.

— Hein? — foi só o que consegui fazer sair.

— Você está onde deveria estar! — ela repetiu convicta.

— Estou? — minha voz muito baixa, mal era um sussurro.

— Sim, está sim, querida. Fico feliz que tenha começado a jornada.

— Jornada? — repeti debilmente. Minha voz com algum volume agora. — Que jornada? Do que você esta falando? — será que o mundo tinha enlouquecido? Ou será que tinha sido apenas eu?

— Hermione, você precisa completar sua jornada, querida. Descobrir quem realmente é.

— Eu sei quem eu sou! Não preciso de coisa alguma. — o desespero começava a me invadir.

— Precisa sim. Só que ainda não sabe disso. — ela riu suavemente.

— Olha só... — tentei persuadi-la. — Me ajude a sair daqui e depois a gente conversa sobre isso, há?

— Mas eu já estou te ajudando, não vê isso? — sua voz tinha um tom meio maternal.

— Ajudando? Como?

— Você sempre foi muito cética, não é? Nunca acreditou em magia. Nem mesmo em conto de fadas ou Papai Noel. Sempre prática! Está na hora de começar a crer que existem mais coisas no universo além das que os seus olhos podem ver e finalmente começar a viver a sua vida! Você sempre a deixou para depois, esperando que ela acontecesse, mas nunca fazendo nenhum movimento para isso.

Senti meu corpo se transformar em pedra. Ela tinha falado com a Ana?

— Não. Não falei com a Ana. — ela respondeu, parecendo adivinhar o que eu pensava. — Não preciso falar com ninguém para saber. Conheço cada segredo de sua alma. Por isso, precisei intervir.

Eu não tinha reação. Senti meu cérebro virar mingau. Nem um único pensamento coerente.

— Intervir? C-como? — não sei como ela conseguiu me ouvir, por que me pareceu que as palavras não tinham com algum.

— Intervir, Hermione. Você não voltará até que encontre o que procura. Terá que completar sua jornada. Mas terá que ficar aí até que eu complete. Você não está sozinha, acredite! — sua voz ficou triste.

— Não pode estar falando sério? — comecei a tremer.

— Estou falando muito sério. Você voltará de uma forma ou de outra, mas primeiro terá que encontrar o que procura.

— Mas encontrar o quê? Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando!

— Isso — ela disse com delicadeza — você terá que descobrir sozinha. Vamos, Hermione! Você sempre foi a mais competente! Saberá o que fazer.

— Mas...

— Eu sei, querida. — disse, maternalmente, outra vez. — Eu também queria que existisse uma outra forma! Mas tudo ficará bem, você verá! E antes que eu me esqueça, não vai adiantar tentar usar o telefone. Não vai funcionar. Ele servirá apenas para que _eu_ possa orientá-la. Não o perca, por favor.

_O celular!_ O clarão, as coisas desaparecidas, as pessoas estranhas, este lugar, tudo isso foi...

— Sim. Tudo causado pelo celular. — ela completou.

Eu ainda não conseguia me mover. Era demais para mim!

— Quem é você? O que quer de mim? Por que está fazendo isso?

— Eu sou sua amiga, querida. E já disse que só quero te ajudar. É minha obrigação te ajudar! Agora, comece logo a se misturar. Pare de reclamar e comece sua busca. Quanto mais rápido começar, mais rápido poderei trazê-la de volta. E, por favor, evite confusão e não saia por aí dizendo que veio que veio do futuro. Ninguém vai acreditar em você! — um curto silêncio. — Eu farei contato em breve.

— Espere! — gritei, mas ela já tinha desligado.

* * *

**Eu consegui postar mais cedo. Palmas para mim!**

**Estou amando os comentários de vocês, isso me motiva muito a continuar. Obrigado!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Toc-toc!

Observei a porta com o telefone ainda pressionado em minha orelha.

Não podia ser real! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Quem era aquela criatura? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Por que eu? Que jornada era essa? E o que eu tinha que encontrar pra ela? O que eu iria fazer agora? Eu estava mesmo em 1830? Mas era loucura! Como era possível que eu tivesse viajado no tempo? Não era possível!

As perguntas giravam em minha cabeça, me deixando tonta.

Toc-toc!

— Senhorita? — perguntou uma voz masculina.

Guardei o telefone na bolsa e me virei para porta. Eu tinha a intenção de ir até ela e abri-la, mas minhas pernas não obedeceram.

— E-Entre — esforcei-me para que minha voz saísse com um pouco mais de volume.

Rony entrou. Tinha nas mãos uma bandeja com alguma coisa fumegante.

— Perdoe-me, senhorita Hermione. — disse, assim que pisou no quarto. — Eu mesmo trouxe seu chá. Pensei que já estivesse assustada o bastante para que outro desconhecido o trouxesse. Sente-se um pouco melhor?

— Chá? — indaguei ainda zonza. — Não tem nada mais forte? Algo com bastante álcool, de preferência? — ou talvez éter ou cianureto. Meu cérebro já parecia estar derretido mesmo!

Suas sobrancelhas ruivas se arquearam.

— Forte? Um vinho talvez?

Vinho?

Suspirei. Era melhor que chá!

— Vinho tá bom. — _Tanto quanto formicida._

— Esse vinho é muito bom. Vai se sentir melhor rapidamente.

_Duvido muito!_

Ele deixou a bandeja numa mesinha. Pegou uma garrafa toda trabalhada de cristal e serviu o vinho numa taça, aproximou-se lentamente de onde eu estava — ainda grudada no assoalho de madeira como uma árvore — e parou a um passo. Esticou o braço, me oferecendo o vinho.

Fiquei feliz ao notar que meu corpo começava a responder aos comandos de meu cérebro. Peguei a taça, um pouco hesitante, as mãos ainda tremendo, e virei tudo em um gole só.

Ele me observava atentamente. Alguma coisa em seus olhos — azuis como o céu — me deixava inquieta.

— Melhor? — perguntou suavemente.

— Sim — respondi, quase num sussurro.

Não era inteiramente mentira. Nada faria com que eu me sentisse bem ali, mas o calor do vinho correndo nas veias afugentou o frio e um pouco do tremor.

— Ótimo. — ele sorriu um pouco. — E agora...

Ah! Claro. Ele queria saber o que havia acontecido comigo e, com certeza, que eu desse o fora de sua casa o mais rápido possível.

— Eu... estou... perdida. — o que mais eu podia dizer?_ Escuta só, cara, eu acordei hoje de manhã no ano de 2010 e, depois que tropecei numa pedra e meu celular criou uma coisa tipo uma Supernova, eu vim parar,_ sabe-se Deus como, _no século dezenove. Que doideira!_ — Eu vim de... outro lugar. Não sei bem como aconteceu, mas quando dei por mim, já estava aqui. E não sei como voltar. — era toda a verdade que dava pra contar a ele.

Rony continuava a observar meu rosto.

— Então a senhorita está aqui sozinha?

Como olhos tão azuis podiam brilhar tão intensamente?

— Estou. — sozinha e desesperada, eu quis acrescentar.

— Se me disser como, posso levá-la de volta para sua casa. — sua voz gentil, seu rosto amigável.

— Mas o problema é esse! Nem eu mesma sei como voltar! — apenas sabia que teria que encontrar uma coisa que eu não fazia ideia do que era. — Mas eu vou descobrir. — disse, mais para mim mesma que para o rapaz gentil que tinha me ajudado gratuitamente até agora.

— Entendo. — disse ele, mas tive a impressão que não entendia nada. Não o culpei. Eu mesma tinha dificuldades para compreender. — Pensei que tivesse dito que vinha da cidade.

— Eu vim da cidade! Mas tenho certeza absoluta que não é a mesma cidade a que você se refere. Eu vim... De um lugar distante. — não gostei de dizer meias verdades a ele.

Que estranho!

— Então não há lugar algum aonde eu possa levá-la? — constatou.

Para onde eu iria naquele fim de mundo?

— Acho que poderia me indicar uma pensão ou um hotel. Não conheço nada aqui. — dei de ombros, imaginando se pensões já existiam e se aceitariam um cheque pré-datado para 65.475 dias.

— Pensão? Jovens solteiras e desacompanhadas não se hospedam em pensões. — ele me censurou. — Além disso, seria um imenso prazer poder hospedá-la em minha casa enquanto descobre como voltar para a sua.

Olhei para Rony chocada. Chocada e desconfiada. Ele me conhecia há menos de uma hora e me oferecia sua casa como hospedagem! Estranhos não ajudam pessoas que acabaram de conhecer. Não no século vinte e um.

— Eu... Não posso ficar aqui. Você nem me conhece! E eu... — mas pra onde eu iria?

Rony ficou muito sério.

— Eu não a conheço, realmente, mas... Fiz algo que a desagradou, senhorita Hermione? Pelo que pude entender, a senhorita não tem conexões aqui, ninguém a quem recorrer. No entanto, parece relutante em aceitar minha ajuda.

— Não. Não é isso. Agradeço muito por sua ajuda! Você foi ótimo! É só que , de onde eu venho, estranhos não ajudam pessoas que não conhecem sem ganhar nada em troca. — soltei e observei sua reação.

Ele me olhou com alguma coisa parecida com indignação.

— Lugar estranho, esse de onde você vem. No entanto, eu ficarei feliz em ajudá-la. Sem receber _nada_ em troca. — ele enfatizou. — Apenas quero ampará-la.

— E por quê? — é claro que eu estava desconfiada. Quem não estaria? Eu cresci ouvindo "_nunca aceite nada de estranhos!_" mas, naquele caso em particular, eu não _tinha_ outra alternativa.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

_Uau!_

— Eu tenho uma irmã caçula, senhorita Hermione. Não gostaria de vê-la numa situação parecida com a sua. E ficaria imensamente grato se alguém a ajudasse em uma hora de dificuldade.

Sem saber o que fazer — e o que pensar — apenas respondi:

— Então, aceito sua ajuda, pelo menos até eu ter uma ideia de como voltar pra casa.

— Excelente! — um sorriso enorme se espalhou em seu rosto. Meu estômago se agitou. Talvez fosse culpa do vinho.

Rony me deu uma rápida olhada e desviou os olhos, parecendo constrangido outra vez.

— Hãn... Pedirei à senhora Madalena que traga algumas roupas. Você parece ser um pouco maior que minha irmão, mas, ainda assim, será melhor que ficar... vestida _dessa forma_. — seus olhos caíram no chão.

— Eu não estou sem roupa! As pessoas se vestem assim de onde venho. Pare de dizer que estou pelada! — era constrangedor ver que minhas roupas (ou a falta delas) o deixavam tão perturbado.

Rony arregalou os olhos quando eu disse _pelada_ e depois corou. Nunca tinha visto um homem corar tantas vezes em toda minha vida. Não até hoje de manhã.

— Compreendo. — Rony disse cauteloso. — Mas veja, aqui não estamos... habituados a esse tipo de traje . Então, seria mais apropriado se a senhorita pudesse... Se pudesse se vestir de forma mais... Tradicional. — ele não me olhou enquanto falava.

— Eu... hã... — talvez minhas roupas fossem mais estranhas pra ele que as dele eram para mim. Homens usavam ternos em escritórios, em casamentos e festas, não para cavalgar, claro, mas eu já tinha visto homens em trajes formais milhares de vezes. Ele, no entanto, não estava habituado a ver _pernas_, ao que parecia. Eu vi a mulher de cabelos cinza logo que entrei na casa imensa. Ela vestia um daqueles vestidos volumosos e longos de filmes antigos. Será que foi por isso que ela arfou quando me viu? Pela minha falta de roupas? Pensei que fosse por ter uma estranha sangrando no meio da sala. Humm...

— Então, se fizer a gentileza de vestir as roupas que ela trará, poderá sair do quarto se _impressionar_ ninguém. Gina está ansiosa para conhecê-la e eu poderia mostrar-lhe minha casa. Já que hospedará aqui, precisará conhecer as dependências, caso precise de alguma coisa.

Seu rosto era tão gentil, tão sincero!

— Está bem. — concordei, impotente. Eu não poderia encontrar a tal jornada trancada naquele quarto. E seria melhor não chamar muita atenção, toda forma. — Valeu, Rony. Por... se preocupar.

— Valeu? — um pequeno _v_ se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

— É o mesmo que obrigada, de uma forma mais casual. — ri sem graça.

Ele sorriu, depois fez uma reverência — exatamente como nos filmes! — e deixou o quarto dizendo apenas:

— Com sua licença, senhorita.

_Nossa!_ Ele se inclinou pra mim! Como se eu fosse uma mocinha indefesa. Como se eu realmente fosse uma donzela do século retrasado e ele fosse...

_Foco!_ Comandei a mim mesma.

Eu tinha um grande problema. Precisava encontrar muitas respostas. Precisava pensar no que ela havia me dito, palavra por palavra, e tentar encontrar qualquer coisa útil. Mas, que fosse o que fosse, eu tinha que encontrar uma pista pra poder voltar pra casa. Por mais gentil — e estranhamente familiar — que o rapaz fosse, eu não tinha intenção de me demorar ali.

Toc-toc!

— Senhorita? — chamou uma voz feminina.

Dessa vez, talvez por causa do calor do vinho, consegui me mover até aporta. A mulher baixinha e rechonchuda, com o mais vivo tom de escarlate no rosto, me olhou de soslaio.

_Soslaio?_

Eu já estava entrando na brincadeira! Daqui a pouco estaria chamando as pessoas por seus sobrenomes e corando, como todo mundo ali parecia fazer.

— Senhorita, o patrão pediu para que eu trouxesse estas roupas.

Fiquei olhando a pilha que ela tinha nas mãos. Quantas pessoas ela pretendia vestir com tudo aquilo? Tinha tecido ali para armar uma barraca de acampamento.

— Valeu, dona. Mas eu só vou precisar de uma roupa. Não vou ficar muito tempo.

— Sim, senhorita, por isso trouxe este aqui. — ela apontou com a cabeça para o tecido azul.

— Ah! Obrigado. — Peguei o vestido, sorri e comecei a fechar a porta, mas a mulher não se moveu. — Algum problema? — Perguntei. Não queria ser rude e bater a porta na cara dela.

— Bem... Senhorita... E quanto ao resto? — ela parecia estranhamente nervosa, seu rosto assumiu um vermelho ainda mais intenso.

— Resto? — Perguntei sem compreender.

— Do seu traje! — ela esticou os braços, me oferecendo a pilha.

— Hein? Que traje? Eu já peguei o vestido!

Ela remexeu na pilha em suas mãos ruborizadas violentamente e, sem me olhar nos olhos, disse:

— Os trajes íntimos. A anágua, o espartilho, as meias, a crinoline e o sapato, Senhorita.

A mulher não esperou por uma resposta minha. Colocou tudo em meus braços entorpecidos. Peguei automaticamente. Depois, praticamente correu pelo longo corredor. Fiquei olhando até ela desaparecer. Minhas reações ainda estavam um pouco afetadas pelo choque de estar, de fato, no século dezenove. Fechei a porta.

Joguei a pilha pesada de roupas sobre a cama. Tentei reconhecer algumas peças.

Vestido: OK.

Meias: OK.

Um treco de metal que parecia uma gaiola: Nada OK.

Espartilhos: Já tinha ouvido falar deles.

Uma saia branca de tecido duro e pesado: talvez fosse a tal anágua.

Uma peça branca parecida com aqueles shortinhos que se usa embaixo do vestido de quadrilha: humm... Supus que fosse um tipo de lingerie, já que tinha uma abertura entre as pernas e um laço de fita de cetim unindo as duas partes. Olhei para ela e ri. _As calçolas da vovó pareceriam escandalosas perto disso!_

Tirei minha blusa e minha saia e peguei o vestido. Se o problema fosse pernas de fora, ele daria conta do recado. Eu não usaria aqueles outros instrumentos de tortura. Pra dizer a verdade, fiquei um pouco intrigada com aquela gaiola. Era pra ser usada embaixo do vestido? De verdade?

O vestido azul claro, de mangas curtas e decote reto, ficou um pouco largo na cintura e curto no comprimento, mas minhas pernas não apareciam mais, apenas parte dos meus tornozelos e pés, mantive o tênis. Os sapatos eram pequenos demais para meus pés, mas, principalmente, pareciam ser desconfortáveis.

Meu Deus, como aquele vestido era quente! O tecido pesado me fazia suar em todos os lugares. O dia estava exatamente como pela manhã. Agradável se estivesse usando roupas leves, é claro. Com amargura, me lembrei de que gostava daquele tipo de vestido em meus livros. Eu gostava por que nunca tinha usado um!

Coloquei minhas roupas na bolsa e amontoei a pilha que sobrara sobre a cômoda. Alguém iria levá-los dali.

Vestida — e me sentindo muito ridícula —, saí do quarto procurando refazer o caminho por onde entrei. Passei por um longo corredor de quadros bonitos — paisagens em sua maioria —, tentando encontrar a sala. Notei que haviam muitas portas no corredor. Comecei a ouvir vozes(não de fantasmas, era só o que me faltava!) e segui o som. Acabei encontrando a sala gigantesca. Rony estava ali, além de mais duas garotas. Parei assim que os vi, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Para minha sorte, Rony veio ao meu encontro, sorriu um pouco enquanto examinava o vestido e sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

— Parece estar muito melhor agora, senhorita Hermione. — seu sorriso descontraído me deixou ainda mais envergonhada. Eu estava realmente muito ridícula.

— É. Eu tô melhor. Obrigada, Rony. — respondi, com as bochechas queimando levemente.

Ele tossiu, ao mesmo tempo em que as duas garotas se entreolharam e depois se voltaram para Rony com cara de assombro. _O que foi que eu disse?_

Rony apenas se limitou a sorrir para as duas.

— Senhorita Hermione, permita-me apresentá-la a minha irmã, Gina — a garota de cabelo ruivo inclinou levemente a cabeça, — E a nossa amiga Lilá Brown. — a garota loira inclinou a cabeça, fazendo uma reverência.

— E aí, tudo bem? — perguntei, me aproximando um pouco.

Ninguém respondeu. Fui ficando cada vez mais constrangida.

— Obrigada pelo vestido. — eu disse a Rony, num sussurro.

Ele sorriu delicadamente, deixando seu rosto ainda mais lindo.

— Vejo que lhe caiu muito bem. — Seus olhos grudados nos meus pés.

— Ficou um pouco curto, mas posso pedir à Senhora Madalena para fazer a bainha e deixá-lo mais longo. — disse-me Gina. — Você é um pouco maior que eu! — ela deu um sorriso, como quem se desculpa.

— Não precisa se incomodar. Não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Na verdade, preciso voltar pra casa imediatamente. Mas valeu pela preocupação.

Toda vez que eu abri a boca, parecia ter o poder de arregalar os olhos de quem estivesse ouvindo, assim como Gina fez agora. Eu não tinha dito nem uma asneira.

Ou tinha?

— Consegui se lembrar de como voltar para a casa? — a loira perguntou. — Pensei que estivesse sofrendo de um lapso de memória. Não foi isso que nos disse há pouco, _Senhor Weasley?_

Weasley?

— Sim, senhorita Lilá. Foi como eu disse, a pancada na cabeça deixou a senhorita Hermione ligeiramente confusa. — ele respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ah! Rony Weasley. A garota estava chamando aquele rapaz, que parecia ser mais jovem que eu, de _Senhor Weasley!_

_Onde foi que eu vim parar!_

— Eu não estou confusa. — Não com relação ao lugar de onde eu vim. — Apenas não sei como voltar. É meio complicado. Mas eu juro que descubro logo! Nem que eu tenha que me enfiar em cada buraco deste lugar.

— Não precisa ter tanta pressa, Senhorita Hermione. — Rony se apressou em dizer. Seus olhos me pareceram muito sinceros. — Será um prazer recebê-la aqui pelo tempo que for necessário.

— Nossa, valeu! Nem sei como agradecer tanta hospitalidade, mas eu tenho mesmo que voltar logo. Tenho muita coisa me esperando.

— É claro. — respondeu quase sorrindo. — Posso lhe mostrar a casa?

Rony era bacana. Quem imaginaria que um homem pudesse ser tão gentil com uma desconhecida? Bem, ser gentil com uma desconhecida sem ter a intenção de levá-la pra cama. Eu não conhecia mais nenhum.

— Pode ser, Rony. — Sorri timidamente.

As garotas se entreolharam mais uma vez. Eu corei sem saber o motivo, mas aparentemente eu havia ofendido alguém de alguma forma.

— Por que toda vez que eu digo alguma coisa sua irmão e Lilá parecem tão espantadas? — indaguei, depois que saímos da sala imensa e entramos em outro corredor largo com mais uma dezena de portas. Tinha certeza que jamais encontraria cômodo algum naquele labirinto. — Falei alguma besteira?

— Como já disse antes, seu modo de falar é... peculiar. — ele lutava para não sorrir. — Algumas de suas palavras são um tanto diferentes, mas creio que elas se espantaram pelo fato de chamar-me por meu primeiro nome.

Olhei para ele. Ele não estava falando sério! Não podia estar falando sério!

— Eu não posso te chamar de Rony? É seu nome, não é?

— Sim, é meu nome. — ele deu um meio sorriso. — Mas jovens solteiras normalmente devem saudar os cavalheiros por seus sobrenomes. Nesta parte do país ao menos é assim.— ele estava falando sério! — Se dirigir a alguém por seu primeiro nome denota certa... intimidade.

— Intimidade tipo conhecer há muito tempo ou tipo sexo? — eu tinha que aprender depressa como não chamar tanta atenção.

Ele parou repentinamente. Olhei seu rosto e, por um momento, pensei que Rony fosse sufocar. Por sua expressão, suspeitei que sexo não fosse um dos tópicos mais discutidos por ali.

_Opa!_

— Senhorita Hermione, por favor, peço que compreenda que, nesta parte do país , as... hã... certas coisas continuam como sempre foram. Conservadoras! Esse lugar de onde a senhorita vem parece ter sido... modernizado rápido demais. Mas gostaria que não falasse de certos assuntos em minha casa.

— Ah! Desculpa. Eu não sabia que não devia falar. Quer dizer, eu _devia_ ter imaginado. Já li tantos livros sobre esta épo... Err... e nunca ninguém mencionou nada sobre se... Coisas assim. Já entendi. Não vou esquecer. Prometo, Rony.

Ele suspirou.

— Ai, caramba! Prometo, Senhor Weasley. É que é tão estranho te chamar de senhor! Você deve ser quase da minha idade. — Talvez estivesse 23 ou 24. Eu estava habituada a chamar homens bem mais velhos de senhor, mas um cara bonito e tão jovem e que não era meu superior...

— NA verdade, eu não me importo com isso. Pode me chamar de Rony, se quiser. — um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele baixou um pouco a voz, num tom conspiratório. — Mas se mais alguém ouvir, terá uma reação parecida com a de Lilá.

— Eu não me importo também. Mas vou tentar me lembrar da próxima vez. Não quero te deixar numa saia justa. Você tem sido muito bacana comigo. — Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para retribuir sua ajuda espontânea.

— Saia justa? — perguntou confuso.

_Ô, meu pai! O dia seria longo!_

— É tipo uma situação embaraçosa. Constrangedora. — expliquei.

— Oh! Não me importo com isso também. Mas você, senhorita, tem uma reputação a zelar.

— Olha, Rony, estou com tantos problemas que não dou a mínima pra isso. Além disso, se tudo der certo, me mando logo daqui, então não importa. — suas sobrancelhas arquearam novamente. Apressei-me para explicar. — Caio fora. Dou no pé. Pico a mula. — a incompreensão ainda tingia seu rosto. — Vou embora, sacou, digo, entendeu?

A incompreensão deu lugar a outra coisa. Pareceu-me ser... desapontamento?

— Você está sendo bacana comigo, Rony. — tentei correr com as palavras. Não queria que ele me achasse uma ingrata. — Mas é que eu realmente preciso descobrir uma forma de voltar. Minha vida está lá me esperando. — meu emprego, minha casa e Ana, que devia estar me procurando como uma alucinada por eu não ter aparecido ainda em seu apartamento para saber como o Ernie havia reagido diante de seu pedido.

— Posso imaginar, senhorita Hermione. — ele me encarou por um longo minuto, depois recomeçou a andar. — Posso imaginar!

Eu o segui.

— Ian, será que posso te pedir um favor?

— Certamente, senhorita. — seu rosto ficou sério. Ele me observou com curiosidade.

— Dá pra me chamar só de Hermione? Sem o senhorita? Apenas Hermione? Já está me dando nos nervos!

Ele riu, um pouco surpreso com meu pedido.

— Posso tentar. — ele disse. — Não sei se consigo ser tão espontâneo quanto vc.

— Claro que consegue!

Ele riu.

— Vou tentar. Agora venha, vou lhe mostrar minha casa. — disse, apontando para uma das portas.

Pensei que precisaria desenhar um mapa se quisesse realmente encontrar os cômodos outra vez. Eram tantas as salas — de leitura, de pintura, de estudos, escritório — e tantos os quartos — de dormir, de costura, de vestir — apenas quatro deles estavam de fato sendo ocupados.

Rony me guiou pelo labirinto até chegarmos à cozinha.

— Senhorita Madalena, creio que já conheceu a senhorita Hermione. — ele disse, formalmente.

Meus olhos se estreitaram ao constatar que ele ainda não colocaram em prática a promessa de me chamar apenas por meu nome.

A mulher baixinha secou as mãos no avental amarrado na cintura se aproximou.

— Como está, senhorita? O vestido lhe caiu. — ela examinou de cima a baixo. Seus olhos se detiveram em meus pés. Sua testa se enrugou. — Os sapatos não eram de seu agrado?

Olhei para meus pés, assim como fez Rony. Eu realmente havia me esquecido dos tênis. E tinha certeza de que eles atrairiam olhares curiosos, ainda que não fossem vermelhos.

— Na verdade, ficaram pequenos. — eu disse, me desculpando, como se fosse culpa minha ter pés maiores que o sapato; não pés grandes demais, mas decididamente não eram pequenos. — Eu gosto destes aqui. São mais confortáveis.

Rony sorriu. Além de lhe cair bem, o sorriso vinha facilmente aos seus lábios. Gostei disso. Gostava de pessoas bem humoradas que sorriam mais do que faziam caretas.

— Este é o Senhor Gomes, meu mordomo. — disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

— Encantado em conhecê-la, senhorita Hermione. — o home de meia idade se inclinou de forma exagerada.

Precisava daquilo tudo?

— Errr... O prazer é meu, Seu Gomes.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixinho, e continuou me guiando de volta por um dos corredores — que eu não fazia ideia de onde iria dar. Depois de um tempo, porém, reconheci um dos quadros na parede do corredor. Já tinha visto aquele quadro mais cedo. Estávamos voltando para a sala onde Lilá e Gina deveriam estar.

— Acabou? Você me mostrou tudo? — perguntei aflita.

— Sim. Mostrei toda a casa. Há algo errado, senhorita Hermione?

É claro que havia! Uma casa com uma dezena de salas, uma cozinha gigantesca, uma dúzia ou mais de quartos e só isso. Nada mais.

_Oh, Deus, por favor! Permita que eles já existam, por favor!_

— Senhorita? — Rony me lançou um olhar preocupado. — Está se sentindo bem?

— Cadê os banheiros? — perguntei em pânico.

— Banheiro?

_Ah, não!_

_Não! Não! Não!_

— Sim, banheiros. Onde se toma banho... Por favor, me diga que você tem pelo menos um nesta casa! _Por favor!_

Rony ficou confuso. Muito confuso. Então eu soube a resposta.

Nada de banheiros!

Eu não queria pensar nas opções. Recusei-me a pensar nisso.

— Imagino que tenha notado a banheira em seu quarto. — ele disse, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, ainda desnorteado.

— Sim. Acho que vi. — não tinha visto, realmente, mas se ele disse que havia uma... Não dava mais pra confiar no que apenas _eu_ via.

Banheira era bom. Acalmava. Relaxava. Mas não resolvia todos os meus problemas. Eu ainda olhava pra ele com um horror crescente. Totalmente desesperada, na verdade.

— A banheira, beleza. Mas e quanto ao resto?

— O resto? — repetiu.

Ele estava tentando me irritar? Porque, nervosa como eu estava, nem precisava se dar ao trabalho.

— É, Rony, o resto? E pare de repetir tudo o que eu digo. Está me deixando nervosa.

_Não entre em pânico! Não entre em pânico!_

— perdoe-me. A que resto, exatamente, a senhorita se refere? — Rony parecia verdadeiramente confuso.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar e pensando que, se ele não sabia o que era um banheiro, então não saberia qual era sua finalidade também.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Fechei meus olhos bem apertados, tentando acordar mais uma vez. Quando voltei a abri-los, Rony ainda estava ali. Me observando curiosamente. Respirei fundo outra vez.

— O resto! — as palavras saíram sem controle. — O resto. As necessidades fisiológicas, o xi...

— Ah! Entendo. — ele me interrompeu assim que compreendeu sobre o que eu perguntava. — Você deve estar falando da casinha!

Não gostei da forma como ele disse "casinha".

Não gostei nada!

— Fica do lado de fora. Vou lhe mostrar.

* * *

**Podem me matar, mais de um mês sem atualizar não estava nos meus planos, porém muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida e não tive muita tempo para digitalizar a história, vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez já que o capítulo é menor(pelo menos eu acho)**

**Talvez mês que vem tenha uma nova fic, ainda não sei se será H/G ou Hr/R, então se vocês quiserem que seja um ou outro é só comentarem. =)**

**Me deixem saber o que pensam sobre a fic. Comentem!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Observei a _casinha _por um longo tempo. Era surreal demais!

A _casinha_ era exatamente isso, uma casinha de madeira, há quase um quilômetro da casa imensa. Era tão baixa que alguém precisaria se abaixar para entrar nela, até tinha uma pequena janela. Dentro, havia algo parecido com um caixote de madeira com tampa e dois buracos lado a lado na tampa.

Pensei um pouco sobre os buracos. Pra que dois? Seria buraco para líquidos e buraco para sólidos? Ou seria para interação social? Você convida alguém para ir até a casinha e bate um papinho enquanto faz... a _oferenda_?

Por que dois buracos?

Não havia outra forma de descobrir. Tinha que perguntar.

— Por que tem dois buracos?

Rony me fitou com um pouco de constrangimento no rosto.

— É uma ideia modernista. — por um momento, pensei que ele estivesse me gozando. — Substitui muito bem os... penicos. Mas função é a mesma. Imagine que aquele buraco é um penico e...

— Não. — Eu ri. Não pensava em penicos desde... Bem, nunca! — Eu sei pra que servem os buracos. Só não entendi o porquê de dois deles. Supõe-se que uma pessoa por vez use a casinha, certo? — minha voz denotou todo meu horror à menção da palavra casinha.

— Sim, para uso individual, mas pode haver emergências. — ele olhava para todo lado, menos para mim. — Imagine que a casinha esteja ocupada e, digamos... uma criança precise usá-la também. Acomoda duas pessoas, se for necessário.

— Sei. Então não seria melhor ter duas casinhas separadas, com apenas um buraco em cada uma delas em vez de apenas uma casinha com dois buracos? — indaguei, meio enrolada.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam. Ele entendeu meu ponto.

— Na verdade seria, sim. — ele disse espantado.

— Imaginei. — e, aparentemente, fui a única.

Depois, contemplei outro dilema. Supondo que eu tivesse usado a casinha. Supondo que tivesse terminado o que fui fazer ali e quisesse voltar para minha vida. Eu precisaria de algumas coisas...

— Rony? — minha voz tremeu um pouco.

— Sim, senhorita Hermione?

— Você usa a casinha, certo?

— Humm, certo. — confirmou, inseguro.

— Então você sabe o que fazer depois. — eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele corou.

Meu Deus, ele era tão entranho! Aposto que não existia coisa alguma no mundo que fizesse o Ernie corar. Ou até mesmo a Ana! Humm... Eles eram perfeitos um pro outro, eu tenho que admitir.

— Depois de usar a casinha, vou precisar de... — me interrompi sugestivamente, esperando que ele compreendesse e completasse minha sentença. Rezei fervorosamente para que a história com os sabugos fosse apenas lenda.

— Ah, isso! É para isso que serve aquele pé de alface ali no canto. Todos os dias algum criado coloca um fresco.

Olhei para Rony como uma idiota, tentando entender o pé de alface e sua conotação. Então, uma gargalhada histérica explodiu de minha boca, não pude evitar.

Pé de alface como papel higiênico! Sem agrotóxicos ainda por cima! Ao menos eram lavadas primeiro? Os ecologistas iriam adoras essa ideia. Totalmente biodegradável! Rony me observou, os olhos assustados. Deduzi que ele pensava que eu era louca. E eu o apoiava incondicionalmente neste caso.

_Pés de alface!_

— O que é tão engraçado? — perguntou.

— Nada. — respondi ofegante, por culpa do riso incontrolável. Lágrimas surgiram no canto dos meus olhos. — É só que... O pé de alface... — mais riso histérico. — Desculpe, só que é tão...

— Se preferir, pode usar os sabugos. —disse Rony, o rosto sério.

Parei de rir imediatamente.

— Alface tá bom. — tentei me recompor. Alface tá muito bom. Obrigada Rony.

— Você pode usar a casinha ou apenas queria saber sua localização? — ele perguntou constrangido.

Pensei nisso por um segundo. Em algum momento eu teria que entrar ali, mas iria adiar o quanto pudesse! Disso eu tenho certeza.

— Só queria saber onde fica, podemos voltar. Era só pra saber se tinha banheiro.

Não me senti melhor sabendo da existência da casinha. E eu que pensei que não poderia sobreviver sem computador! Eu tinha a incômoda sensação de que banheiro seria apenas uma das muitas coisas que eu iria sentir falta.

Começamos a voltar para o casarão pelo caminho contrário ao que viemos. Olhei para o horizonte, vi que já começava anoitecer. Só então percebi que o lugar era bonito. Realmente bonito!

O gramado se estendia até o final da pequena colina onde estava a casa imensa com suas dezenas de janelas. Contudo, ela combinava perfeitamente com a paisagem: um jardim bem cuidado enfeitava a entrada, o colorido das flores enchia de vida a casa pálida cor de creme. A luz rosada do entardecer deixou o quadro ainda mais belo.

— Será que me permite fazer uma pergunta? — Rony inquiriu casualmente.

— Claro.

— Seus sapatos são muito interessantes. — comentou, observando os meus pés.

Fiquei esperando a pergunta, mas ele não continuou.

— E? —tentei incentivá-lo.

— Eu nunca vi nada como eles. Não parecem sapatos femininos, tampouco masculinos. Na verdade, não se parecem com nada que eu já tenha visto. — eu tinha certeza disso! — Só estava pensando que tipos de sapatos seriam.

— Você está certo. Não são femininos, nem masculinos. — Rony era esperto! Fiquei surpresa com seu raciocínio rápido. — São unissex, servem para os dois gêneros. Chamam-se tênis. São usados para prática de esportes, mas a maioria das pessoas os incluiu no guarda-roupa por serem tão confortáveis e duráveis. Acho que não existe um jovem que não tenha um par de tênis em casa.

— Bem... — ele disse, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Meu estômago se contorceu levemente. — Existe sim. Eu não tenho nenhum.

Eu ri também.

— Você ficaria de queixo caído se visse as coisas que existem onde eu mor. — se ele achava um simples par de tênis impressionante, o que não pensaria sobre a inovação das inovações chamada papel higiênico!

— Acho que posso acreditar nisso. Nunca, em meus vinte e um anos, conheci alguém tão diferente quanto a senhorita.

— Você também é muito estranho, sabia? — Ainda mais pra quem só tinha vinte e um.

Rony parecia mais velho. Não apenas na aparência, mas pelo modo de falar também. Talvez parecesse mais velho por causa da altura. Rony era muito grande. Ainda mais alto que o Ernie, só que menos bombado e estranhamente, não era tão desengonçado. Eu sabia, por experiência, que pessoas grandes sempre tinham problemas de coordenação motora. E apesar de ser uns bons vinte centímetros mais alto que eu, Rony não parecia ser tão atrapalhado. Ao contrário, cada movimento seu era tão elegante que me flagrei algumas vezes observando a forma como ele caminhava com extrema segurança, os ombros largos sempre eretos, a forma como seus lábios se moviam quando falava...

— Planeja me contar sobre ele, senhorita Hermione? Estou realmente curioso. Deve ficar muito distante daqui, pois nunca ouvi falar de um lugar onde mulheres usam roupas... Pequenas e apertadas ou sobre tênis. — os olhos, cravados nos meus, me compeliam a falar. E por alguma razão que eu não entendia, eu _queria_ contar a ele. Rony estava sendo tão gentil comigo! Mas o que eu diria?

_É que fica meio longe. Duzentos anos longe! Se você, por acaso, encontrar uma máquina do tempo perdida por aí, me avisa que eu te levo até o século XXI. A gente pode tomar um chope e depois cair na night!_

Claro que eu podia dizer isso a ele, e com toda certeza Rony não chamaria o médico outra vez e nem pediria a ele para me jogar no manicômio. _Claro_ que ele entenderia!

— Um dia eu te conto. Quando eu souber o que está acontecendo e encontrar a forma de voltar, te explicarei tudo. Prometo! Quem sabe você compreende minhas esquisitices!

— Promete? — o rosto sério, os olhos brilhavam faíscas prateadas.

— Prometo. Palavra de escoteira. — ele franziu. — mas nem os escoteiros? Valeu, Deus! — resmunguei carrancuda.

Rony me encarou como seu eu fosse uma alienígena.

— Eu prometo. — eu disse exasperada.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Pensei com amargura que era uma pena as pessoas de hoje não serem mais assim, não sorrirem com tanta facilidade, como fazia Rony. Se bem que, pelo menos naquele momento, Rony _era_ as pessoas de hoje.

* * *

**Mil desculpas pela demora. Eu me mudei e perdi o pen drive onde estão todas as minhas histórias, as que já adaptei, essa, e as que futuramente postarei. Mas já achei!**

**Obrigado pelo comentários positivos sobre essa história, quando eu pensei em adaptar achei que fosse uma má ideia e que vocês não iriam gostar... Ainda bem que mudei de ideia né!**

**Espero que gostem e cometem!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Voltamos para a casa e tentei memorizar o caminho pelos corredores da mansão — para o caso de precisar da casinha com certa urgência. A casa era bonita, antiga e imponente. De fora, ocupava todo o campo de visão. Do lado de dentro, cada parede com um quadro cada móvel tão bem trabalhado prendia minha atenção.

Rony foi se limpar para o jantar e imaginei que isso significasse tomar banho. Então, não fui com ele. Fiquei na sala, observando sua rica decoração estilo vitoriano — quem imaginava que eu fosse conhecê-la em seus primórdios? — tentando memorizar cada padrão da madeira escura da mesa no canto da sala, cada linha do tecido estampado e grosso do sofá com braços de madeira, cada detalhe das cortinas pesadas e encorpadas das janelas. Queria me lembrar de tudo quando voltasse pra casa. O que aconteceria em breve — eu esperava.

Eu queria tomar banho também e me livrar daquele vestido quente que começava a pinicar minha pele. O problema é que eu não queria meter Rony em uma confusão e eu só tinha uma saia curta e uma regata pra vestir. Talvez, depois do jantar, eu pudesse me trancar no quarto e, finalmente, meditar sobre aquele dia confuso.

Foi nesse momento que Lilá entrou na sala, usando um vestido verde claro, justo no tronco e bufante na saia. Eu tinha certeza que ela usava todas aquelas coisas que a governanta me mandou vestir quando me entregou as roupas. E, pelo espaço que sua saia ocupava, ela vestia a gaiola maluca.

— Senhorita Hermione, — disse ela, com muito entusiasmo, um pouco exagerado até. — Como está se sentindo esta noite?

Eu tinha falado com a garota há apenas uma hora atrás, por que ela agia como se não me visse há uma semana?

— Eu tô legal. E você, como vai? — também entrei na brincadeira.

— Muito feliz em revê-la. — ela sorriu afetada.

_Oh-oh! _

Sabe quando você está na cadeira do dentista com a boca toda inchada e não aguenta mais de dor por culpa de um dente inflamado e, depois de examinar, seu dentista diz com uma careta: "É canal. Mas não se preocupe. Não vai doer nadinha!" e você instantaneamente sabe que o nadinha vai ser terrível, cruel e insuportavelmente doloroso? Foi exatamente assim que me senti quando Lilá sorriu pra mim.

— Você parece estar bem melhor. Creio que o passeio pela casa na companhia do Senhor Weasley lhe fez muito bem.

Oh! Então era sobre o Senhor Weasley!

— Ele mostrou toda a propriedade? — ela continuou. — Deve tê-la impressionado. É uma das mais belas da vizinhança. A família Weasley tem muito prestigio senhorita Hermione. Até o duque de Bragança os visita com frequência.

Tentei responder a ela que sim, eu tinha gostado da casa. E duque de que? Mas ela não me deu chance. Apenas continuou com seu monólogo.

— Apesar de não ter título de nobreza, o Senhor Weasley é um dos homens mais respeitados de nossa sociedade. Quando seu falecido pai os deixou, há três invernos, o Senhor Rony Weasley assumiu todos os deveres que lhe foram deixados. Inclusive como tutor de Gina, que ainda era muito jovem. Ah! Minha querida Gina! Ela é mesmo uma jovem encantadora, não acha senhorita Hermione?

— Eu...

— E ela tem tantos admiradores, mas o Senhor Weasley os mantém à distância. Quer esperar até que ela atinja a maioridade para poder receber seus pretendentes. Ele é um irmão muito cuidadoso! Existem muitos espertalhões farristas que pretendem fazer fortuna através de bons casamentos. — uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueou sugestivamente.

Eu entendi mal ou ela sugeriu que eu estava atrás de um marido rico? E que esse marido seria Rony?

— Mas o Senhor Weasley é muito prudente. Claro que é capaz de notar as más intenções em pessoas de má índole. — continuou.

A garota estava começando a me dar nos nervos!

— Sabia que ele está procurando uma esposa? Oh! Sim, ele deve se casar muito em breve. É bom para um rapaz como ele, que tem uma irmã caçula e solteira sob sua responsabilidade, ter uma esposa. Há muitas jovens que têm esperanças de terem a honra de se tornarem a nova Senhora Weasley. Mas me parece que ele não demonstra ter o mesmo cuidado para consigo mesmo que têm para com a irmã.

_Agora já deu! _

— Escuta aqui, ô coisinha...

— Senhorita Hermione, estava à sua procura. — Gina entrou na sala, me impedindo de dizer uma ou duas coisas para aquela garota venenosa, — Como está se sentindo?

Bem as pessoas do século dezenove só sabiam perguntar isso?

Respirei fundo para me acalmar. Aquela loira sardenta e sem graça realmente me tirou do sério. E eu já estava no limite!

— Espero que esteja com fome, o jantar já será servido. Vamos apenas esperar por Rony.

— Claro. — respondi. Então ela podia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

_Claro, estúpida, eles são irmãos! _

— Gostaria de tomar um licor de ameixa, senhorita Hermione? — perguntou a menina (de uns quinze ou dezesseis anos) de cabelos ruivos, assim como os de seu irmão, os olhos, porém, eram de um castanho intenso. Eram lindos! Não sem graça como os meus olhos marrons cor de lama.

— Não, obrigada, Gina. — notei com certo espanto que ainda não havia comido nada desde que acordara. Tudo que ingeri foi o vinho que Rony me serviu. Percebi que estava faminta. — Talvez depois do jantar.

Apesar dos cabelos ruivos, havia algo de angelical no rosto de Gina. Talvez porque ainda fosse tão menina, mas dela eu gostei. Assim como seu irmão, Gina parecia sorrir sempre. Exatamente como fazia agora.

— Depois, então.

— Boa noite, senhoritas, — saudou Rony ao entrar na sala. Vestido com um casaco preto e calças cinza, camisa, colete, gravata, as mesmas botas que usou durante o dia e os cabelos ruivos ainda úmidos, ele parecia um daqueles príncipes de contos de fadas. Seria muito fácil para ele arrumar uma esposa, pensei. Lindo, bem humorado, atencioso, gentil, um sorriso de tirar o fôlego... Que garota não se interessaria? Quer dizer, que garota _daquele _século não se interessaria? Ele não fazia meu tipo.

— Boa noite. — disseram juntas Gina e Lilá, ao mesmo tempo em que eu disse:

— Oi!

Rony e Gina sorriram Lilá, não. _Mas que cobrinha intragável!_ Falava pelos cotovelos, tirava conclusões precipitadas, fazia fofoca da vida dos amigos — apesar de, aparentemente, ter a intenção de ser mais que isso — e ainda ficava de cara amarrada. Definitivamente, meu santo não deu com o dela!

—Vamos jantar? Estou faminto, o dia de hoje foi um pouco longo. — disse Rony, apressadamente.

Fiquei incomodada por ele ter dito aquilo. Não que eu quisesse que minha presença o deixasse saltitante — eu não queria! —, mas também não queria causar transtornos. Causar mais transtornos.

— Ele acabou de chegar de viagem, senhorita Hermione. — me explicou Gina. Talvez tenha notado meu desconforto. — Uma viagem de muitos quilômetros. Você saiu da fazenda Esperança ontem à noite, Rony? — ela perguntou ao irmão.

— Durante a madrugada. Cavalguei sem parar até chegar aqui. — Rony me encarou. — Sem contar, é claro, o resgate da senhorita Hermione. Foi a única vez que desci do cavalo. Estou muito cansado. — um sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto.

Eu desviei os olhos, envergonhada. Quando Rony me encontrou naquela manhã, eu estava bastante incoerente. E pensei que talvez ainda pudesse estar, pra dizer a verdade.

— Então, vamos, o cheiro que vem da cozinha está me deixando louco! — ele disse, esticando o braço para que fossemos na frente.

Gostei da sua última sentença. Desde que cheguei ali, foi a primeira que ouvi que facilmente poderia ser ouvida em meu mundo.

— Vamos. — concordei e segui as garotas com Rony na minha cola.

Ao chegarmos à sala de jantar, dei de cara com uma mesa gigante. Contei doze cadeiras. Eles deviam receber muitos convidados.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Gina, Rony na ponta e Lilá, claro, do outro lado. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que os pratos eram mesmo pratos de porcelana. Não sei bem o que esperava, eu não tinha ideia do que já havia sido inventado em 1830. De repente, os pratos poderiam ser feitos de pedra e os copos de osso... Mas, aparentemente, o aparelho de jantar e os talheres já faziam parte da civilização naquele ano. Um grande castiçal sobre a mesa iluminava o ambiente com a ajuda de mais dois menores sobre o aparador.

Então, dois empregados que eu não conhecia ainda começaram a trazer as bandejas de comida. O cheiro delicioso me atingiu como um soco. Meu estômago se empertigou a visão de tanta fartura. Reconheci a tigela com sopa e a travessa de batatas. Havia um tipo de carne assada, mas não pude identificar de qual espécie era. Decidi que era da espécie carne e que eu estava faminta o bastante para comer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Os empregados nos serviram exatamente como garçons de restaurante, e me atirei na comida assim que meu prato foi colocado diante de mim. Quando o calor da sopa atingiu meu estômago, pensei que iria chorar. Tudo absolutamente delicioso, fosse o que fosse.

Assim que aplaquei um pouco a fome, um pouco, eu ainda estava faminta —, pude prestar atenção aos outros. Não havia notado que eu tinha uma pequena plateia me observando. Incluindo os dois empregados.

— O que foi? — perguntei depois de engolir a comida. Eu sabia me portar à mesa. Não estava agindo como uma selvagem nem nada disso. O que eles tanto olhavam? Levei o guardanapo de linho à boca para me certificar que não tinha nada espalhado em meu rosto.

— Que apetite a senhorita tem! — Lilá observou um sorriso irônico nos lábios finos.

— Eu tô varada de fome! Não comi nada o dia todo. Perdoem-me se me portei mal, mas é que está tudo tão gostoso! — Eu disse, colocando outra batata na boca.

Os irmãos riram.

— Nunca vi tal coisa! — exclamou Lilá. — Uma jovem que tem o apetite de um homenzarrão! — um risinho estridente escapou de seus lábios.

— Eu acho divertido. — disse Gina. — Como pode comer tanto e ser tão magra?

— Comer feito um homem não é divertido, Gina. É bizarro. Olhe para isso! — Lilá apontou para meu prato.

Engoli minha comida, tomei um gole de água.

— Acho que você nunca trabalhou na vida, Lilá. — respondi secamente.

— Trabalhar, eu? — o espanto em seu rosto não me surpreendeu.

— Se tivesse trabalhado, saberia que é difícil se manter em pé apenas provando a comida. Eu trabalho muito, das oito às seis, durante todos os dias da semana. Muitas vezes, deixo de almoçar para dar conta de toda papelada empilhada na minha mesa. Então, quando tenho a oportunidade de comer, e ainda mais uma comida tão boa quanto

esta, eu como! — terminei, pegando um pouco mais da carne assada. Talvez fosse carneiro assado.

O choque em seu rosto foi hilário.

— Você trabalha? — indagou Gina impressionada.

— Sim. Num escritório financeiro, cursei administração de empresas. Não era bem o que eu queria fazer, mas às vezes a vida sai um pouco de controle e só resta seguir o fluxo. — mordi outra batata. — Fiz estágio nessa empresa enquanto ainda estava na faculdade. Acabou que gostaram do meu trabalho e me contrataram. O salário não é extraordinário, mas eu tenho um plano! — me livrar do pesadelo chamado Carlos e meu salário aumentar consideravelmente. Era um ótimo plano!

Eu estava no terceiro período de _marketing _quando meus pais se acidentaram. Precisei repensar minha vida depois disso. Tinha que me virar sozinha, pois dali em diante estava por conta própria. Resolvi botar os pés no chão e fazer algo que tivesse mais mercado. Estudei muito para me tornar uma das melhores alunas do curso de administração.

A sala ficou silenciosa. Engoli minha comida.

— Você foi à faculdade? — perguntou Rony, a voz baixa e levemente rouca.

— Sim, Rony. — os empregados se entreolharam, depois voltaram às suas posições, tipo guarda da rainha. — Por cinco longos anos.

Só eu sabia como foi difícil concluir meu curso, pagar por ele com a renda tão baixa. Meus pais foram pais maravilhosos, mas não tinham muito pra me deixar. Com exceção das lembranças doces, uma pequena poupança e o carro o seguro dele, já que tinha sido destruído — foi tudo que me restou. O estágio acabou salvando meu último ano, ou eu teria que ter trancado o curso e, talvez, nunca tivesse concluído.

Rony pareceu muito impressionado.

— Mas as mulheres não vão à faculdade! Nem mesmo na Europa. — Lilá disse, de forma desdenhosa.

— Não? — perguntei a Rony.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, os olhos intensos cravados nos meus.

— Há apenas algumas faculdades no país, e a mais próxima fica na cidade. Faz apenas três anos que foi inaugurada.

— Apenas para a educação de rapazes não de damas. — teimou Lilá.

— Bem, não vai demorar. Logo elas irão, de toda forma. Você ainda vai ouvir falar sobre isso. — respondi friamente para Lilá.

Rony ainda me observava atentamente. De repente eu não tinha mais fome. Continuei a encará-lo, até que Madalena entrou na sala perguntando se poderia trazer mais alguma coisa.

— Está tudo perfeito Senhora Madalena. Creio que possa nos trazer a sobremesa daqui a pouco. — Gina disse, mostrando as covinhas.

— Foi você quem fez este jantar? — perguntei.

— Sim, senhorita. Estava a seu gosto? — seu rosto redondo ficou tenso.

— Madalena, você é um gênio da culinária! Estava tudo espetacular! Poderia ganhar um dinheirão abrindo um restaurante! — nunca comi nada mais saboroso na vida. Se bem que qualquer coisa era mais saborosa que a comida congelada que eu estava habituada.

Ela corou um pouco e, sorrindo, claramente embaraçada, me disse:

— É muita bondade sua senhorita. — deu aquela abaixadinha inclinando a cabeça e deixou a sala.

— A Senhora Madalena adora quando algum convidado elogia sua comida. Aposto que ela veio aqui apenas para saber se o jantar lhe agradou. — disse-me Gina.

Fomos até a sala de jogos depois do jantar uma mesa redonda e antiga — que, para a época era novinha, claro —, com cartas de baralho e dominó espalhados sobre ela, foi ocupada pelos três. Teodora queria jogar, mas eu estava tão cansada que recusei. Esperei que um deles se retirasse primeiro dizendo que já estava tarde. Rony já havia reclamado do cansaço. Eu não queria ser mal educada nem nada, mas como ninguém parecia querer dormir tão cedo, perguntei se eu poderia me retirar. Recebi os "boa noite" de todos e fui para o quarto.

Entretanto, alguns minutos depois voltei apressadamente para a sala, na esperança de que Rony ainda estivesse por lá. E, graças aos Céus, ele ainda estava.

— Algum problema, senhorita Hermione? Pensei que estivesse dormindo. — ele se levantou imediatamente e veio ao meu encontro. O rosto um pouco aflito.

— Estávamos agora mesmo falando de sua pessoa, senhorita Hermione. — disse Lilá.

— Eu estou indo dormir, Rony— respondi a ele, ignorando Lilá. Imaginei que debateriam sobre o assunto, que discutiriam sobre mim, mas pensei que não perguntar sobre o que falavam deixaria Lilá mais frustrada do que acabar sendo grosseira com ela. — Mas eu queria tomar um banho primeiro. Este vestido é muito quente! Eu encontrei a banheira que você mencionou, o que eu não encontrei foi a água!

Ele sorriu, assim como eu sabia que faria. Não me senti ofendida por ele achar graça dos meus problemas. Se a situação fosse inversa, eu faria exatamente o mesmo.

— É preciso levar a água até lá, senhorita. — ele explicou, o rosto divertido.

— Hermione. — o corrigi. — E onde eu pego?

— Pedirei aos criados para que preparem seu banho. Voltarei logo. — ele se curvou ligeiramente e saiu.

Fiquei ali, parada, admirando as duas moças, sentadas tão eretas e elegantes. Só podia ser por causa do espartilho. Não dava pra se afundar no sofá usando um, eu tinha certeza disso. Ouvi o tagarelar incessante de Lilá. Ela não deu a menor chance para Elisa expressar suas opiniões sobre as fitas dos chapéus.

Pouco depois, Rony retornou dizendo que meu banho já estava sendo providenciado. Eu agradeci sua ajuda e me apressei em voltar para o quarto. Encontrei Madalena testando a temperatura da água. Ela me disse que arrumaria a bagunça pela manhã, já que eu parecia acabada e devia estar querendo cair na cama. Claro que ela não usou exatamente estas palavras, mas o significado foi mais ou menos esse.

Fechei a porta e entrei na banheira. Levei minha calcinha comigo. Eu só tinha uma. Apenas uma calcinha! Depois de me deleitar na água quente por alguns minutos, alcancei alguns objetos aos quais eu ainda não havia sido apresentada. Identifiquei o sabonete. Na verdade, o cheiro dele lembrava azeite de oliva, e a cor escura e lamacenta lembrava sabão em barra para lavar roupas. Apesar de sentir um leve ressecamento na pele, funcionou até que bem. Não molhei os cabelos. Já os tinha lavado pela manhã e não tinha certeza se o conteúdo do vidro âmbar sobre o pequeno aparador era mesmo xampu.

Após uns dez minutos, a água começou a esfriar e fui obrigada a sair. Alcancei o pano bege e me sequei. Devia ser uma toalha, porque era bem grosso, áspero e duro. E, pra dizer a verdade, não secava muito bem.

Espremi minha calcinha entre as mãos, dei umas sacudidas e a pendurei no encosto de uma das cadeiras da mesa, na esperança que secasse até a manhã seguinte, e me vi frente a um dilema. Eu não tinha roupas para vestir. Pela primeira vez na vida, essa máxima era real! Meditei um pouco e concluí que dormir sem roupa alguma não era boa ideia naquela época _medieval_! Então, vesti minha regata — sem sutiã — e o shortinho de quadrilha. E não é que o shortinho era confortável?

Uma penteadeira — ou ao menos se parecia com uma com uma bacia e um jarro prateado cheio de água chamou minha atenção. Imaginei que fosse o lavatório. Procurei pela pequena nécessaire que levava todos os dias para o escritório. Lá estava! Minha nécessaire com minha escova de dentes, meu creme dental, meu fio dental e um desodorante daqueles pequenininhos de viagem.

Após escovar meus dentes e dar uma arrumada na bagunça, me lembrei da caixinha do celular. Eu a peguei avidamente, à procura de alguma coisa no manual do

usuário, só para me frustrar logo em seguida, O pequeno manual não tinha sequer uma Única letra impressa em suas centenas de páginas, todas estavam em branco.

Fui pra cama exausta, não apenas por estar me recuperando de uma ressaca física, mas também começava a sentir os efeitos da ressaca mental.

Eu estava _mesmo _em 1830, no século dezenove, na casa de um cara estranhamente gentil, sem absolutamente nada que pudesse me ajudar a voltar para minha casa. Nada exceto a conversa ao telefone com a vendedora

Tentei repassar mentalmente toda a conversa, procurando por pistas, por alguma dica, qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar a voltar para casa.

_Você esta exatamente onde deveria estar, _ela disse. Só que eu não deveria estar ali! Eu deveria estai no meu apartamento, cheio de coisas úteis como banheiro, xampu e toalhas macias. Por que eu deveria estar no século dezenove? Não me lembrava de nenhum fato ou acontecimento importante em 1830 que fizesse uma maluca enviar uma garota inocente para lá, apenas para procurar alguma coisa.

_Está na hora de começar a crer que existem mais coisas no universo além das que os seus olhos podem ver_, sua voz ecoou em minha cabeça. Isso era meio verdade. Pelo menos até aquela manhã eu não acreditava nas baboseiras de magia ou destino ou sorte. Mas o que tinha de errado em se viver no mundo real? Nem todo mundo queria viver um faz de conta. Não mesmo! Não eu!

_Conheço cada segredo de sua alma. Por isso precisei intervir_. De fato, ela realmente parecia saber o que eu estava pensando, como na parte em que pensei que ela tivesse falado com a Ana e ela respondeu "não" antes mesmo que eu concluísse o pensamento. Mas se isso fosse verdade — conhecer os segredos da minha alma —, mesmo que isso fosse possível, como é que ser enviada para 1830 me ajudaria? Claro que eu era fascinada por romances dessa época, mas, como regra geral, toda garota era. _"o que Jane pensaria?" _virou até camiseta! No entanto, gostar de um livro era muito diferente de querer viver a experiência pessoalmente. Imensamente diferente! Então, se meus romances, minha única ligação com o passado, minha resposta estaria aí? Os livros seriam minha resposta? Mas qual?

_Você não voltará até que encontre o que procura. Terá que completar sua jornada. Mas terá que ficar aí até que a complete. Você não está sozinha, acredite! _Certo! Encontrar o que eu procurava, mesmo que eu não tivesse a menor ideia do que fosse. Mas seja lá o que fosse essa coisa, sabia que ela seria a minha passagem de volta. E se o que eu procurava tinha alguma relação com livros, então...

Argh!

Eu não conseguia fazer a associação. Completar minha jornada seria encontrar o que procurava. Seria de muita ajuda se eu descobrisse exatamente o que procurar!

Resolvi que tinha que começar por aí. Descobrindo o que seria a tal coisa. Uma parte resolvida! Entretanto, subitamente minha mente tomou outra direção.

_Você não está sozinha. _

_Eu não estava sozinha? _

_Eu... Não... Estou.. Sozinha...? _

_Eu não estou sozinha! _

Ah! Meu Deus! Tinha mais alguém perdido ali! Mais alguém que aquela mulher maluca tinha resolvido _ajudar_. Tão perdido quanto eu estava!

Então, como o clarão daquele maldito celular, minha cabeça se iluminou e juntei algumas coisas. Tinha mais alguém ali. Se eu encontrasse essa pessoa, talvez juntas pudéssemos descobrir alguma coisa, alguma pista ou engambelar aquela bruxa e sair daquela confusão mais depressa! Poderíamos voltar pra casa mais rápido!

_Isso! _

Eu precisava encontrar essa pessoa, descobrir quem ela era e o que sabia. Não seria tão difícil, contudo, se ele ou ela estivesse tendo as mesmas dificuldades que eu. Eu precisava encontrar a outra vítima e, assim que voltássemos para casa, eu denunciaria a vendedora-bruxa às autoridades por vodu. Ela não iria brincar com a vida de mais ninguém!

Foi a última coisa que pensei antes de adormecer naquela cama dura, com as velas ainda acesas.

* * *

**Nossa galera, acho que uma força divina não quer eu continue essa fic. Meu computador foi formatado, meu pen drive queimou... Muitas coisas acontecendo, mas como eu já digitalizei uma boa parte não demorará muito até o próximo capítulo. Muito obrigado pela paciência e pelos comentários. =)**


	8. Aviso

Bom pessoal, com muito pesar que anuncio que terei que abandonar essa fic.

Os motivos é que a autora é brasileira e é como se estivéssemos dando esse livro em ebook., já teve problemas judiciais com pessoas que estavam dando este livro em ebook e como não quero problemas é melhor assim.

Fiquei um tempo sem aparecer e agora já tenho umas ideias para uma fic nova, li esses dias e é um dos meus livros favoritos.

Esperem.


End file.
